The Beginning of it All
by muzical
Summary: COMPLETE SBOC Prequel to Prisoner and his Love. 'She took the ring out of her pocket and placed it gently on the third finger of her left hand. “I love you Sirius and I’ll never forget you. But right now I need to concentrate on me
1. In the Beginning

**Chapter 1: In the Beginning**

AN: This is the prequel to Prisoner and his Love. It gives a background story on Cassie and Sirius's relationship. The idea had been in my head for a while, so I decided to start writing. Please review! By the way, I only own Cassie. The rest is owned by J.K. Rowling and such.

* * *

"_**CASSIOPEIA MARINA POTTER! COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" James yelled from downstairs. **_

"_**WHAT!" Cassie yelled back, grinning as she descended the stairs. **_

"_**I just figured if I yelled, you'd come down faster." James grinned as she glared at him. **_

"_**You are such a prat James!"**_

"_**Well, if he's a prat, Cassie, what am I?" James' best mate, Sirius asked, grinning alongside James. He walked into the room after hearing the lovely exchange between brother and sister.**_

"_**You are a pompous arse." Cassie stuck her tongue out at Sirius as she walked past. He winked at her and flashed his famous grin. **_

"_**Cassie! No I really needed you! Rina! Please come back!" James jumped from the stool and jogged after her. "Rina, please!!!" Cassie stopped**_**, if James is using my nickname, he must actually need or want something**_**. Cassie stopped and turned towards her brother. **_

"_**What's the problem oh loving brother of mine?" Cassie smiled.**_

_**James led her into the hallway, away from the prying ears of Sirius Black. "I have something I need to ask you." Cassie nodded and waited for him to ask. **_

"_**Well, with…" James paused. "With mum and dad gone, I was hoping you'd come live with Lily and me…in our house. I don't want you to have to go back to that house by yourself if you don't want to. Mum and dad left it to me until you were done with school and then we can do with it as we please."**_

_**  
Cassie stared at her older brother. She felt the tears begin to well in her eyes. Her parents had passed away the previous month. She had immediately gone back to school and hadn't thought about where she was going to go for the Summer Holidays. She thought that Lily wouldn't mind her here for the Christmas holidays, but summer was a long time. "Lily won't mind me being here?" she asked quietly.**_

"_**No, we discussed it. She doesn't want you to be alone. Rina, I don't want you to be alone either. You're my favorite little sister." **_

_**Cassie smiled. "James, I'm your only sister." She shook her head and laughed softly.**_

"_**That's all the more reason for you to be my favorite." He pulled her into a tight hug. "I really think it would be good for you to come back here. You can help Lily with Harry. After you graduate… we'll figure something out. If you want to stay here you can or if you want to get your own place… Well you could do that too."**_

"_**Just think about it, okay?" James smiled. "Please?"**_

"_**Okay, I'll think about it."**_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Cassie continued to stare out the window even after she heard her sister-in-law come up behind her. "What ya doing Cass?" Lily asked, sitting down beside her with Harry in her arms.

"Just thinking and remembering." Cassie turned and pulled her nephew into her lap. She jiggled him up and down on her knees while Lily watched her.

"What are you remembering?"

Cassie smiled, knowing she wasn't going to get out of it too easy. "I was thinking about when James asked me to move in here with you two. I thought I'd be intruding. I doubted that you would want his little sister living with you, especially with the new baby."

"Oh Cassie!" Lily put her arms around the younger girl. "I love you like a sister! Of course I would want you to come live here! I didn't want you alone in that huge house. That's just awful!"

Cassie smiled. She was so glad to have a sister-in-law like Lily. Lily was as wonderful and understanding as she was beautiful. Cassie secretly envied her, having such a wonderful husband like James. _All I have is Sirius, and I'm not even sure if I have him _Cassie thought often.

"I'm so thankful to have a sister-in-law like you Lily, and to have such a wonderful godson like little Harry!" Cassie kissed her nephew's chubby cheek, he giggled.

"Are you ready to go back to school tomorrow? All packed?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I'm all set." Just as she was handing Harry back to Lily, James came in, panting and out of breath.

"Lily, we need to talk to you. Cassie, can you watch Harry?" James asked hurriedly. Sirius trailed in behind him, looking just as ragged.

"Sure. What's going on?" Cassie took Harry back from her sister-in-law and stared at her brother and best friend.

"Don't worry Cass. We'll be right back." James said, walking Lily into the kitchen.

Sirius walked up to her and kissed her cheek. "It's okay love. You just watch our godson." He smiled at her then followed James and Lily into the kitchen.

Cassie stood, staring at the kitchen door, the cat moving around her legs, curling up against her leg. She rocked Harry back and forth, attempting to keep him calm. Quietly, she snuck up to the door and attempted to hear the conversation that was transpiring within.

"…after us. We have to…Fidelius Charm. Sirius, will… Secret Keeper?" Cassie stepped back and stared at the door. _What are they talking about? Fidelius Charm? That's…oh no!_ Cassie quickly walked over to the couch and sat down. _They're in danger! I can't lose my family!_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Lily, we just found out from Dumbledore, Voldemort is after us." James looked at his wife. The look on his face was terror alone.

"What do you mean, after us?" Lily asked, frightened. She had never seen James look terrified, he was always calm and collected or jovial and happy. She thought of her infant son in the arms of his aunt; her sister and worthless brother-in-law, her nephew. "What can we do?"

"Well, Prof. Dumbledore says there's the Fidelius Charm is our only shot. But we need a Secret Keeper." James said, looking towards Sirius. "Sirius, will you be our Secret Keeper?"

"Of course. I'll go into hiding myself, once the Charm has been completed." Sirius said seriously (AN: no pun intended :-D)

"Are you sure? This is awfully dangerous." Lily said, her hands clasped tightly in her lap.

"I'd die before I'd let anything happen to either of you." Sirius said, placing a reassuring hand on Lily's hands. "Same thing with Cassie."

"Thanks Sirius. I supposed I should tell her so she doesn't worry." James stood and walked towards the door, the other two adults following behind.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Cassie sat there in silence until the three walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey Cassie, can I talk to you for a second?" James asked, leaning against the doorway to the kitchen.

"Sure. Here Lily, he was almost asleep" she said, handing Harry to her.

Cassie followed James into the kitchen, but not before shooting a worried look at Sirius who had taken her place on the couch. He responded by flashing his famous grin and winking at her.

"Now Cassie I know you were listening outside the door." James said shutting the kitchen door. Cassie looked up in surprise as she sat down. She saw James grinning at her. "It's exactly what I would have done, which is why I know you were there.

"Now I want you to get the facts, not some garbled version once you get to school." James sat down in a chair across from her at the table. He shuffled around the papers on the table, keeping his hands busy.

"You won't be staying here for the Christmas holidays; most likely not the Easter ones either. You can stay at school with your friends."

"But why…" Cassie started, but James held up his hand.

"Let me finish. Lily and I need to… go into hiding, I guess you could say. Lord Voldemort is coming after us." James watched Cassie gasp, but kept talking. "We're going to perform the Fidelius Charm; you remember what that is right?" Cassie nodded and he went on. "We've asked Sirius to be our Secret Keeper. We're going to perform the charm right before Halloween; it'll give us time to organize our interests. No one but Sirius will know where we are."

"James…what's…" she started but fell silent.

"You're going to stay at school. The only person Voldemort is afraid of is Dumbledore. You'll be safer at school than with us. Hopefully this whole matter will be over by the time graduation rolls around. I couldn't miss your graduation." He grinned. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I…" Cassie started to cry and James moved next to her and put his arms around her.

"Cassie, it's okay. I trust Sirius and you should too. As soon as the Charm is performed, he's going into hiding."

"James? What about Remus? Where does he fit in?" Cassie lifted her eyes as James looked away.

"We're not sure where…" he trailed off. "We… I don't know how to answer that Rina." He frowned. "Come on, Lily'll want to get dinner started so let's get out of the kitchen. It's your last night here before your 7th year starts, what do you want to do?"

"Just be here. Nothing too spectacular." Cassie stood up and slowly walked into the living room.

"Okay that we can do." James put his arm around his younger sister and pulled her close. "It'll be okay Rina. It's all going to be okay."


	2. They're in Love

**Chapter 2: They're in Love**

Cassie stood on the back porch looking out at the moon and stars, her arms resting on the railing. Everything seemed so peaceful, so safe. "Why can't everything be okay?" she asked quietly.

"You okay Cass?" asked a familiar voice from the doorway. Sirius leaned against the side of the house and watched the younger girl.

She turned around and saw Sirius watching her. "Yes, I'm okay. Just worried is all." Cassie wrapped her arms around herself and stared at the moon. The evening had grown just a little chilly for the end of August.

Sirius walked up behind her and put his arms around her, turning her around and pulling her close to his chest. "It's going to be okay Cass. It's all going to work out."

Cassie sniffled, her tears staining his grey tee shirt. "I can't lose them" she whispered.

"I know sweetheart. I know. I can't either. You and James have been my only family for a long time, Lily too." He took his hand and placed it under her chin, tilting it so her eyes met his. "I won't let anything happen to them, just like I won't let anything happen to you."

Cassie placed her head against his torso again. She felt the muscles rippling underneath, his heart beating in his chest. Cassie's heart beat faster when she felt his hands rubbing her back, moving up and massaging her neck.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"I just put Harry to sleep; he went out like a light. What are you looking at?" Lily asked, walking up behind her husband. She put her arms around him and watched out the door.

"Sirius and Cassie."

"Why?"

"Well just look at them! That's not how friends act. I've got half a mind to…"

"You will do no such thing! Let them alone. Look, you have to let her grow up. She's seventeen. Don't you see the way they look at each other?" Just as Lily said that, Sirius turned Cassie's chin upwards to look into her eyes.

"They love each other. Can't you see?" Lily turned James to face her. "It's the same way I look at you. They're just afraid to admit it, especially with things the way they are. They're scared to let themselves fall in love, and their scared of you"

"Scared of me? Why me?" James looked at his wife in confusion. _I never gave Cassie a reason to be afraid of me, Sirius either. Granted I…_

"Isn't it obvious? You try to protect her, all the time. She doesn't want to disappoint or upset you. That's why they didn't date longer than four months." Lily kissed James's cheek as he stared at her.

"They what? When did this happen? How come I didn't know they dated? Don't try to get me away from here, tell me…" James's anger grew rapidly and he desperately needed to speak with Sirius, to find out if this was all true.

"Come on, let's go sit in the living room and let them say goodbye. It'll be a little while before they see each other again. And I forbid you to talk to either one of them about this. They'll be plenty time later, no need to distract everyone."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"I'm sorry." Cassie said, starting to cry again.

"Sorry for what love?" Sirius asked, rubbing her back with his hand.

"For being so dreadful. For…"

"Cassie. Don't worry. You have nothing to apologize for. Everything's fine. Now let's get you inside, there's a bit of a chill in the air and I don't want you to get sick." Sirius started to pull her into the house, but she stopped him.

"Sirius?" "Yes?"

"What's going to happen? What if…" She couldn't bear to think it let alone say it. "What if something happens and the Charm doesn't work?"

"Cassie don't you even think about it. I don't want you to even think about it."

She nodded and started walking for the house but stopped again. "Sirius?"

"Yes Cassiopeia." He smiled as he turned to face her.

She walked up and pulled him in close. Her arms slipped around his neck and she buried her face in his shoulder. "I love you" she whispered softly.

"What was that?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

Cassie wiped her eyes and stepped away. "Nothing. Let's get inside, I'm awfully chilly." She kissed his hand and opened the door.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The lights were off and Cassie was sitting in her room, thinking about the events that transpired that day.

"Cassie, are you awake?" Lily opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Yes, I'm still awake. Is something wrong Lil?" Cassie sat up and flicked her wand, igniting the candles.

"Well, I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yes, I'm fine. Is that all?" Cassie smiled slyly. "You're avoiding something, what else did you want to ask me?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She paused. "And that everything was okay with you and Sirius."

Cassie blushed, glad the lights were dim. "Yes, why wouldn't everything be fine…with Sirius and me? There's nothing between us." Cassie slowly said the last sentence, knowing she was lying to her sister-in-law.

"Well, I saw you outside together and…"

Cassie stared at Lily. "Did James…oh no he did! He's going to kill me!" Her eyes widened with fear.

Lily laughed. "No he's not. I pulled him into the living room after a minute or so. Just don't bring it up and he'll be fine. Cass, I know you love him. He's grown up an awful lot in the past few years…" Lily trailed off.

"Look, I know you're worried about us, but don't be. We'll be fine; we know what we're doing." Lily stood up. "Now you go to bed, you've got to be up early tomorrow." Lily walked out and Cassie sank lower in her bed. Picking up her wand she flicked the candles out and sank deeper into her thoughts.

* * *

AN: Since I haven't gotten any reviews yet, I have a proposition. The first person to review will have a character in the next chapter named after them. Just give a short description of yourself. The next three people after that will have their name's in the story also. Please Review!!! 


	3. Hogsmeade and Halloween

**Chapter 3: Hogsmeade and Halloween**

Cassie woke up Halloween morning with a grin. It was the first time she was seeing Sirius since August when the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station. He was coming to meet her in Hogsmeade and they were spending the entire day together.

"G' morning Cassie!" her roommate Catherine said, sitting up in bed. Her black hair stood up in several directions and her green eyes sparkled with excitement. "It's Halloween! Hogsmeade trip!" Catherine jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom.

Cassie grinned and laughed out loud. "Good morning Lina, Alisa and Kylie. Happy Halloween!"

The three other girls grumbled and rolled over in their beds, pulling the covers tight over their heads. Cassie crawled out of bed and walked into the bathroom, right into Catherine.

"Cass? Why are you grinning?"

"I'm just happy it's Halloween. It's my favourite holiday!"

"Wait, aren't you seeing someone today? A certain dark haired gentlemen who previously made all the girls at Hogwarts swoon?" Catherine grinned. "You are! Is he meeting you in the village?"

"Catherine! Quiet down! You know he is. Hurry up, we have to get going!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Cassie and Catherine ate breakfast and then walked down with the rest of the students to the village. They spent the morning wandering the streets and soon had gone into several stores. After passing Madam Rosmerta's, she heard a voice, "Cassiopeia Marina Potter, are you just going to walk past me without saying hullo?"

"AH! Sirius!" Cassie screamed, spinning around quickly. She ran back to where he was standing. Dropping her bag from Honeydukes, she jumped into his open arms. "How are you!?"

Sirius laughed, catching her mid jump, her legs wrapped around his waist. "I'm doing quite well, especially now that I have a beautiful woman in my arms." He let her down carefully and kissed her cheek. "Now my dear, how are you?"

Cassie grinned, "I'm doing very well, especially now that you're here. Oh, before I forget. Catherine, you remember Sirius, Sirius this is my best friend Catherine. I believe one of the only Ravenclaw girls you didn't date when you were in school."

Sirius took her hand and bent down, kissing the back. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Catherine giggled. "Quite the charmer you are." She glanced at Cassie before giggling again. "I'll be letting you two begin your afternoon together. I have an appointment to keep in Madam Puddifoots." Catherine walked off, leaving Sirius and Cassie alone.

"This, my dear, is for you." Sirius handed her a beautiful lavender rose and a soft brown teddy bear. "I saw the bear and thought of you."

"Oh thank you Sirius! They're both beautiful." Cassie smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You are most welcome. Well milady, where to," asked Sirius, taking her arm in his.

Cassie picked up her bag. "Let's just walk for a while. Oh I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too. Hey, let's go into Rosemerta's and get a butterbeer, my treat." Cassie nodded and the two walked into the pub. Sirius ordered the butterbeers, took the mugs and the two sat down at a table towards the back.

"You look good Cass. Classes going well?"

"Yes, I guess. I thought O.W.L.S. were bad, the teachers have gone into overload with homework. There's a minimum of two rolls of parchment every night for every class. But everything is going well so far. How about you? Everything going well?" Cassie was tip-toeing around the question she wanted to ask. She wanted to know how her brother, sister-in-law and nephew were doing, but she was afraid to ask.

"Everything's well. Now why don't you ask me the question you want? Don't give me that look. I know you better than you think." Sirius smirked and looked at her questioningly.

Cassie sighed, knowing she'd be found out. "How are James, Lily and Harry? I haven't heard anything in so long since he can't owl."

Another sigh, but this one came from Sirius. "Oh come on Sirius! You can tell me!"

"No, Cassie, I can't. Because I don't know myself." He picked up his mug and drained the last of the butterbeer.

"Yes you do. You're the," Cassie dropped her voice, "Secret Keeper. You know how they're doing, don't you? You get to see them, right?"

"Cass, I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but… I can't lie to you. We changed at the last minute; I'm not the Secret Keeper."

Cassie stared at him. "What do you mean; you're not the Secret Keeper? Who is? Remus? Who?"

"Cass, I can't tell you. You can not tell anyone this. Everyone still thinks I was the Keeper and it has to stay that way." He his sad face soon turned to a grin. "Now let's go for a walk then head up to the castle. You can tell me about your plans for the rest of the year." He reached out a hand and took hers, holding tight.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Cassie and Sirius walked hand-in-hand up to the castle. Cassie sighed softly whenever she glanced at Sirius. She was so happy he was with her; it made the rest of the year seem bearable.

"Hullo Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore."

"Why Sirius Black! What are you doing here?" Professor McGonagall asked, smiling widely.

"Yes, what are you doing here Sirius?" Professor Dumbledore asked with an odd tone in his voice.

"I'm visiting with Cassie. We decided to continue our usual Hogsmeade weekends; we needed some continuity with everything dreadful going on."

"Excuse us professors." Cassie said, politely dragging Sirius off to the Common Room.

Cassie knocked lightly on the wooden door, and the eagle knocker's mouth opened. "I come twice in a week and once in a year but never in a month, who I am?"

Cassie thought for a moment. "The letter 'E'" she said to the eagle and the door swung open. Cassie started to walk right through, but Sirius held back. It was almost as if he was nervous to enter.

"Come on. It's not like you haven't been here before! You used to come here all the time." she said, dragging Sirius through the doorway.

The two collapsed on the couch in front of the fireplace. Cassie curled up next to him. His hand rest on her shoulder, fingers running through her waist-length, black hair.

She snuggled closer to the male body next to her. Her head rested on his shoulder and their fingers were interlocked. She sighed.

"What's wrong, love?" The black haired man asked, softly. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Oh Sirius, I'm just so happy." She sat up. "Should I be allowed to be this happy? I mean, with everything that's going on? With James and Lily in hiding and the wizarding world in shambles?

Sirius didn't speak and Cassie let the conversation drop. Cassie lay back down, her head resting on Sirius's lap. She continued to relax until she fell asleep.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sirius watched at Cassie drifted off to sleep, her head in his lap. He ran his fingers through her long hair, reveling in the softness. The faint smell of roses wafted up and Sirius inhaled peacefully. _Oh I missed how she smelled! It's been too long since I've seen her, and who knows when I'll see her again!_ _All I want is to hold her in my arms; I just want to fall asleep with her next to me._

Sirius felt his muscles relax and his mind wander. He drifted in and out of sleep, visions running through his head. He saw Wormtail and his eyes opened with a jolt. _I need to go, I have to check on Wormtail_.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The next thing Cassie knew, she was being moved gently. "Sirius? What…" she asked sleepily, sitting upright on the couch.

"Shh. I have to go." Sirius sat down next to her on the couch.

"What do you mean? Why so soon?" Cassie rubbed her eyes, trying to force herself to wake up completely.

"Cassie I have to go. I have this feeling…" He stared at the red and yellow flames flickering in the fireplace. Sirius turned to face the younger girl. "I have to go. I can't say where or why, but…"

"Okay. You don't have to explain. I've been around James enough not to ask questions. Will I see you again? Before graduation?"

"I don't know. Cassie, I just want to say…"

"Yes?"

He paused. "Be careful this year." The pair stood up and walked towards the portrait hole. Sirius pulled Cassie close and hugged her tight. He rested his chin on her head and kissed the top. "Oh Cassie. I'm sorry to leave you like this." He lifted her chin to look at him. He gently kissed each cheek slowly, moving towards her full, pink lips.

"Sirius…" she started but was cut off as his lips gently landed on hers. She felt knees grow weak and her mind go void of any thought. He kissed her gently, unlike any kiss she had ever experienced.

"I love you Cassie. I'm sorry I didn't say it before but I do. Just promise me, you won't listen. I have this feeling…just promise me you won't listen to what they say."

"I promise but what are you talking about? You're starting to scare me."

Sirius kissed her again. "I love you. I have to go. Be careful" he said and was gone.

"I love you too" she whispered as he left the common room. "I love you too."

* * *

AN: Yes, Cassie is in Ravenclaw. I originally had her in Gryffindor, so if I forgot to edit some parts, let me know and I'll fix them. Please review!

Oh: the wereworlf gal: i hope you don't mind, but i put your name as the main extra character. thanks a bunch for the review!


	4. Sad Days

**Chapter 4: Sad Days**

Cassie watched as Sirius left the Common Room. Turning around slowly, she began walking up to her dormitory. She sat on her bed and looked around her. Her dorm mates had barely cleaned up before they left for Hogsmeade. The beds were unmade; bed clothes were strewn on the floor and bedside tables. Cassie had put the flower in some water and it now sat on her bedside table. She hugged the soft brown bear close to her and felt the tears begin to fall.

"Oh when will this horrid war be over?" Cassie asked herself as she cried. "When can I have my family again?"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Cassie must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, she was being gently shaken.

"Cassiopeia. Wake up my dear." Cassie heard a voice say and she slowly opened her eyes.

"P…Professor McGonagall? What are you doing here?" Cassie sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Cassie you need to come with me. Professor Dumbledore would like to see you."

Puzzled, Cassie stood up, grabbed her dressing gown off of her trunk, the snores of her roommates breaking the deafening silence; she then followed Professor McGonagall out of the dorm. "What's going on?" she asked the Transfiguration professor.

"I can't say. Professor Dumbledore will explain everything." The professor stopped walking and turned to face Cassie. "Oh my dear" she said, pulling Cassie in for a hug.

Cassie was startled by this sudden affection, her arms by her trapped by her sides by the hug. _Professor McGonagall is never affectionate…I've hardly seen her smile. What is going on? _She thought.

The two continued walking and soon stopped in front of a gargoyle. "Ice Mice" Prof. McGonagall said and the gargoyle split in half, opening up to a stairway. Cassie followed the professor on to the stairs and climbed up. Cassie jumped as the gargoyle entranceway closed once they were inside.

They climbed the stairs and were soon at the entrance to a large office and living quarters. _This must be where Professor Dumbledore lives!_ In any other situation, Cassie would have welcomed the chance to look around. There seemed to be many treasures and objects in his office, many of which Cassie had never seen before. She would have been excited, except she was terrified.

"Ah yes. Cassiopeia Potter. Please, come in." Cassie stepped into the room. "Have a seat." Prof. Dumbledore said, pointing towards the cushy armchairs in front of his desk.

Cassie sat down at stared at the bearded man. "Excuse me Professor, but may I ask what I am doing here?" Cassie asked quietly. She looked in the old man's bright blue eyes. She thought she saw his eyes begin to water, but it was gone once she blinked.

"Well my dear, I'm so sorry to have to tell you this." Prof. Dumbledore started. Cassie heard a hint of sadness in his voice, and thought she saw his eyes tear up again. _What on Earth could cause Prof. Dumbledore to be sad, and even cry?_ Cassie looked down at her hands, folded on her lap. _I really should have repainted my nails this evening._ Cassie began to pick at her nails, causing more chips to fall off.

Cassie looked up from her hands and glanced at Prof. McGonagall's face. She saw a tear fall from McGonagall's eye. "Cassie my dear, I despise having to tell you this." Dumbledore paused. "James and Lily… Lord Voldemort has murdered them."

Cassie snapped her head up and gasped. "NO. It's James. He can't... Not Lily! No. Oh my goodness. What am I going to tell Sirius? Oh." She felt the hot tears fall and drop softly on her jeans; her body wracked with quiet sobs.

"Cassie." Dumbledore paused, "I'm afraid I have more bad news. As I'm sure you were aware, Lily and James performed the Fidelius Charm. The only way the hidden person could be found was if the Secret Keeper told where the person was." Professor Dumbledore paused, "Cassie, Sirius was James and Lily's Secret Keeper. He betrayed them and allowed Voldemort to kill them. Sirius then went on and murdered twelve innocent muggles and…" Prof. Dumbledore paused. "He also killed Peter Pettigrew. Sirius is now in a cell awaiting sentencing to Azkaban."

Cassie felt the hot tears run down her cheeks as she looked up at the aged Headmaster. His eyes welled up with tears and one slid down his cheek, dropping to the floor below in silence.

"No. It's not possible. Sirius wasn't the Secret Keeper! He told me tonight that they changed at the last minute!" Cassie stood up and started pacing the carpet. "Sirius was with me tonight; in the common room. Even if he was the Secret Keeper, he couldn't possibly have told Voldemort where James and Lily were. He was with me the whole night! We went to Hogsmeade… Surely he wouldn't have killed twelve, thirteen innocent people!"

Cassie sat back on the couch and put her head in her hands. She felt someone sit beside her and start to rub her back.

"There, there. Cassie, you must be strong. James wouldn't have wanted you to fall apart. He and Lily knew what they were doing and they knew the risk." Prof. McGonagall continued to rub Cassie's back, attempting to calm the weeping girl.

Cassie jumped to her feet again. "Oh no! Where's Harry? Is he okay? Is he alive? Can I see him? What's going to happen to him?" Cassie began pacing again. Her only nephew was in that house with her brother. _Surely if the great and wonderful James Potter was killed, Harry stood no chance!_

"Harry is still alive. He managed to defeat Lord Voldemort as well." Dumbledore smiled but the smile quickly vanished from his face. "Harry has been taken to live with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon."

"NO! You can't allow him to live there! They're awful people! They didn't even come to the wedding! Lily wouldn't have wanted it! No! I won't allow it! Can't I…" Cassie trailed off. _What am I thinking?! I'm not even finished school yet. I can't finish school and take care of an infant._

"Harry will be fine at the Dursley's. I have written them a letter explaining everything. He will remain there until he begins Hogwarts at age 11."

Prof. McGonagall hugged Cassie. "It's time you returned to your dormitory. You'll need your rest. It will be a rough few days."

Cassie walked with Professor McGonagall to her dormitory. She changed into her nightshirt and climbed into bed. Madam Pomfrey soon arrived with a potion.

"Here dear. Drink this. It's a potion for a dreamless sleep." Cassie drank it and laid her head on her pillow.

* * *

AN: Thanks to the werewolf gal and amoramor101 for reviewing!! Hope you like this chapter!


	5. The Funeral

**Chapter 5: The Funeral**

The next few days dragged slowly by. Cassie went to her parent's old house and waited while she and her aunts made funeral arrangements. Catherine came and stayed with her for a few days, as did Remus Lupin, her brother's only remaining best friend.

"Hullo Cassie. Doing okay?" he asked, entering the living room. He sat on the couch next to her and placed her arm around her shoulders, hugging her close.

"Well…" she trailed off. "You're coming to the funeral, right?" she asked, looking him in the eyes.

"Of course. I can't have you there by yourself. James wouldn't've…" it was his turn to trail off.

"Oh Moony! I'm the only one left! I've got no one!" she cried, turning and burying her face in his already tattered sweater.

"Shh." He cooed, rubbing her back. "You do too have someone. Me. You're not alone. Harry is still alive and you have me. Shh." He tried to comfort the crying young woman.

"I just can't believe James is gone! Of all people, he's the least…"

"I know Cassie, I know. Anyone else and I would have believed it." Remus spoke quietly. "I just can't believe he's gone." His gaze fell to the floor. He felt his eyes well with unshed tears.

"Cassie, it's time to go." Her aunt stood in the doorway. She gazed at her niece with a stern but sad smile. She had no idea what it was like to lose a brother, all her siblings were still alive.

"Yes Aunt Margaret. We're coming." Cassie turned to Remus. "Will you apparate with me? I don't think I'm strong enough to make it by myself."

"Of course. Come on. Your aunt looks awfully scary; I don't want to upset her." He winked and helped Cassie stand up. The two smiled at each other and walked towards the door.

"Catherine? We're leaving now," Cassie called up the stairs to where her best friend was.

"I'm coming." Catherine walked slowly down the stairs, trying to prolong the sadness. "You okay Cass?" Catherine pulled her best friend into a hug and squeezed her tightly.

"Yes, I…" Cassie paused. "Moony is going to apparate with me so I'll see you there, okay?" Cassie smiled faintly at her friend as a loud pop resounded in the hall.

Cassie grabbed Remus's hand and squeezed it tightly. He squeezed back, reassuringly. Cassie took a deep breath and walked out the door. She took his other hand and Remus apparated them both.

"It's okay Cassie," he said once they had arrived. "The people we love never really leave, as long as we remember them. You and I will both remember and love him, Lily too."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Cassie took a deep breath and felt Remus take her hand again. The two walked towards the grave, followed closely by Cassie's aunts and uncles. Cassie sat in the front row, right in front of the caskets. Remus sat on one side of her while Catherine sat on the other. Catherine took Cassie's hand, squeezing it lightly. Cassie glanced over at her, her eyes filled with tears.

Starring at the wizard in the long black robes, Cassie remembered her wonderful brother. She looked around at the mourners and saw many of James's friends from school and several of hers.

Cassie had decided to have James and Lily buried at the same time. It would be much easier on her and their friends. She scanned the crowd again, hoping to see Lily's sister. Cassie wanted to see Harry one last time. She looked at each person in turn, but didn't see Petunia Dursley.

The service was nice and soon it was over. Cassie and Remus stepped up to each casket and Cassie placed a kiss on each lid. "I love you both and I promise to keep an eye on Harry." Cassie cried again, not caring about the mascara running down her cheeks. She stepped back and watched as the coffins were lowered into the ground.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Once back at the house, Cassie turned to Remus. The two stood in the grass in the front yard. "Did you see Petunia and Vernon Dursley? Lily's sister and brother-in-law? I didn't."

Remus sighed. "No, I didn't, but I didn't expect to either. I doubt any of us will see either of them again. And yes, I doubt we'll be able to see Harry either. Even though you are his Godmother."

Cassie bit her lip, wondering whether or not to ask the question that had been in her mind since he had arrived two days previous. After a minute of thinking, she went ahead and asked. "Remus?"

"Yes Cassie?" He turned to face her.

"Did…do you believe that Sirius did this? That he was spying for Voldemort and betrayed James and Lily? Do you really think he murdered those innocent people and Peter?"

Remus sighed and looked away. "Cassie, I've been thinking on that for a while now. I hate to think that he did it, but he was the Secret Keeper. I would never have thought he would be capable but if that's what happened…" he trailed off, his voice breaking.

"He wasn't the Secret Keeper," Cassie whispered, looking down at the ground. "They changed. He told me on Halloween that they changed, when we were in Hogsmeade, but he wouldn't tell me to whom, I thought it was you..."

"Now I don't want to upset you but did it cross your mind that he would have told you that to trick you; that he might have said that so you would try to keep him out of prison?"

"I suppose so. I just…I don't know. I don't think I believe that he could have done it is all. He loved James like a brother and Lily like a sister. We were his only family…" she trailed off as they walked up to front of her house.

"I don't know what to do Moony. What am I supposed to do now that my whole family is gone?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know Cass. I suppose all any of us can do is keep moving on. Don't look back. Just think of the happy times, Merlin knows we're going to need them."

Remus pulled her into a tight hug. "Don't hesitate to owl me when you get to school. Anytime you need to talk, just let me know. I'll be around here somewhere. I'll see you at Graduation."

Cassie looked up into his hazel eyes. "You…you're coming to graduation?"

"Of course I am! You need someone to be there and I just happen to be that someone." He smiled. "Let's get you inside and ready to go back to school. The sooner you get out of this house the better."

* * *

AN: I don't own anything familiar. J.K. Rowling owns all the fun stuff...I just own Cassie. :-D Thanks a bunch to my reviewers! 


	6. Christmas Surprises

**Chapter 6: Christmas Surprises**

After the funeral, Cassie went back to Hogwarts, alone. Her entire family was gone and the man she loved was in prison for murdering them. She threw herself headfirst into her studies, not paying attention to the whispers of her fellow students; not paying attention to the glances that were thrown her way. The teachers were lenient with her, attempting to give her extensions on papers or projects, but Cassie refused to take them. She finished all her homework on time, and quite often, earlier than her fellow classmates.

Cassie awoke Christmas morning to find a small pile of presents at the foot of her bed. She rubbed at her eyes, trying to rid them of the sleepiness before climbing out of bed, thinking the small pile in front of her was a hallucination from sleep. _Why would I have Christmas presents? _

She crawled towards the foot of her bed and pulled at the first present. _"To: Cassie, From: Moony"_. She opened it slowly and grinned at the contents. He had given her a beautiful book on the history of Transfiguration. She opened the cover and found a handwritten note:

_To Cassie_

_I know it is hard but please remember that I still am here for you._

_I thought you might enjoy this book, there's a lovely section on Animagi, in remembrance of Prongs. _

_Take care!_

_Your friend,_

_Remus J. Lupin_

Cassie smiled, placed the book on her bed and reached for the next present in the small pile. She received several presents from her aunts and uncles. She opened them all until there were only two small packages left.

Cassie reached for the first one and looked for a note. Not finding one, she tore open the wrapping. Inside was a small black box. She gently opened the lid and gasped when she saw what was inside. It was a small, silver locket. Cassie glanced down and saw that a note had fallen from the box. She placed the locket box on the bed and read the note:

_Rina_

_Happy Christmas. Wish everything was like usual and _

_we were together for Christmas. It will all be over soon._

_Love you._

_Your family_

_James, Lily and Harry_

Cassie began to cry as she reread the note in her late brother's handwriting. "Oh James! I wish you were here! I miss you so much." She cried heavily for several minutes until she finally managed to calm herself.

Cassie suddenly remembered the last gift and picked it up. She looked at it from every different angle, but again found no note. Opening it carefully, she found another jewelry box. Inside was a beautiful silver ring with a small heart and inside the heart was a tiny pink jewel. A note fell out of the box, like with the locket, and she picked it up. Cassie felt the air leave her lungs when she saw who it was from.

_Cass_

_If you're reading this note, I'm not with you to give this to you. _

_It's a promise ring. One day Cassie Potter, I want to be with you, forever._

_Please think about this…I love you and I want to marry you one day. _

_I want to have what James and Lily have. I want it to be with you._

_Please marry me._

_I love you Cassie Potter._

_Happy Christmas my dear._

_Yours forever,_

_Sirius_

Cassie dropped the note and felt herself begin crying again. "How did these things get here?" She asked aloud to no one.

"Cass? Who are you talking to?" her friend Catherine asked, walking into the room.

"Oh Catherine! Look at what I've gotten." Her friend walked over and sat on the bed. Cassie showed her the locket, and then the ring.

"Oh Cassie! They're beautiful! Who are they from?" Cassie then showed Catherine the notes.

"This one is for the locket. And this one is for the ring." Cassie watched as Catherine read and reread each note. She then looked at her fragile friend, Catherine's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Cass. How…?" she began.

As if reading her mind, Cassie knew exactly what question she was about to ask. "I don't know. That's exactly what I was wondering. I'm going to ask Professor Dumbledore. He may know."

Cassie stood up and began to get dressed. "Let's go down to breakfast. I'm awful hungry." Cassie picked up the locket and opened it. Inside was a picture of James and Cassie on one side and James, Lily and Harry on the other. The photo of Cassie and James showed the two poking at each other and tickling. James, Lily and Harry were grinning, trying to get Harry to wave at the camera. Cassie put the locket around her neck, she slid the ring on the fourth finger of her left hand and the two walked down to breakfast in the Great Hall.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Breakfast was quiet as everyone had gone home for the holidays. Catherine and Cassie joined the professors at the head table, since it was only them and a young Hufflepuff boy who had stayed for the break.

Afterwards, Cassie walked up to Prof. Dumbledore. "Professor? May I have a word with you?"

"Yes Ms. Potter? What may I do for you?" The Headmaster's blue eyes twinkled.

"Well Sir, I received some presents this morning…" she started.

"Well that is very good, it is Christmas after all." His eyes twinkled and he smiled. "What is it you would like to ask me about your presents?"

"Well Sir, one was from…" she took a deep breath, "Do you know how they got here sir? One was…from James and Lily."

"Your brother left those in my care before the Charm was cast. I did not know what they were, only that I was supposed to have them given to you for Christmas."

Cassie smiled. "Thank you Professor."

"My pleasure my dear. Now go and enjoy the holidays. I do believe we have some snow."

Cassie caught up to Catherine and shared the news. "James left them with him. Well that solves that mystery. I thought I was being haunted by…" she stopped and Catherine gave her friend a hug.

Dragging Cassie out the door Catherine yelled, "Come on; let's go play in the snow!"

* * *

AN: Eh, it's kind of fluffy...please review!!

Thanks to **the werewolf gal** and **amoramor101** for their reviews!


	7. Remembering Prongs and Padfoot

**Chapter 7: Remembering Prongs and Padfoot**

The year sped past as Cassie began burying herself in her studies. N.E.W.T.S. were fast approaching and she wanted to get the best grades. _Even if I never use magic again._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Cassie took her exams and was finished with school. All that awaited was Graduation, which was the next day. Cassie and Alisa finished their packing and decided to take one last walk around the castle.

"Wow, I can't believe we're leaving. It seems like just yesterday we arrived." Alisa said, gazing out at the lake.

"Yes, we have ha a lot of fun." Cassie began laughing. "Remember the time Lina insisted on asking James out? And he turned her down in front of the entire Great Hall? I've never seen her so angry!"

"Oh my! I had forgotten about that! Or how 'bout when James had Severus Snape hanging upside."

Cassie grinned. "That was horrid. I thought Lily was going to murder him!" Cassie paused. "Alisa?"

"Yes?"

"Why is it that our best memories all involve James?"

"Well isn't it obvious? He livened up Hogwarts. Between him and …" she paused. "Between him and Sirius, they wrecked havoc everywhere!"

Cassie smiled, remembering the fun times her and her brother shared. She was lost in her memory because the next thing she knew, Alisa was shaking her. "Come on! We have rehearsal in five minutes! We have to go!"

"Oh, right." Cassie stood up and stared at the lake once more. "Good bye Prongs. I love you."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

That night, Cassie lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was remembering her final moments with Sirius. She remembered how she told him she loved him, and how she felt in his arms. It was an indescribable feeling, everything had made sense in the world and she felt more love than she had in her entire life.

"That's it!" Cassie sat up right in bed. "I need to write a letter to the minister and try to get him freed! He didn't do it! There has to be evidence for him! I can speak at the trial or something!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Graduation came and went and after the ceremony, Cassie searched the crowds for Remus Lupin.

"Oh Remus! You came!" She yelled once she spotted him.

"Of course I came! I told you I was going to. I wouldn't have missed this for the world. Come on, let's get your trunk and we'll walk down to Hogsmeade for lunch."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"So how did your N.E.W.T.S. go?" Remus asked once they had been served. They chose Madam Rosmerta's pub for lunch as it was usually filled, so they wouldn't be bothered or disturbed.

"They went well. I'll find out next month how I did. I'll be sure to owl you once I've gotten the results."

"Do you know what you're going to do, now that you're graduated?"

"I haven't the foggiest clue. Maybe a desk job at the ministry until there is a teaching position available. I'd love to teach."

"What subject?"

"Anything except Divination." The two laughed, sharing a private joke. "I'd like to teach Defense against the Dark Arts if the position becomes available."

"That would be lovely. I'm sure you'd make a marvelous teacher."

"Thank you. I hope I will be. Well I believe I'm ready to leave."

"Where are you staying?" Remus asked, concerned. _I hope she's not going to her house,_ he thought. _She can come live with me for a while if she wants, anything but her parent's house._

"I'm going back to my house, at least until I can sell it and buy a flat. I need to clean up and pack up. James and I left it until after I graduated…and that's now." Cassie and Remus stood up.

"Do you want help? I don't mind." His hazel eyes showed concern. He was worried about her; he knew the memories the house held.

"Thank you, but no. I need to do this on my own. I will be in touch." Cassie hugged the slightly older man tightly. "Thank you so much for everything" Cassie felt her voice break as the tears came.

"You don't need to thank me. It's what friends do. Now promise me if you need help you'll let me know."

Cassie smiled. "I promise. Thanks." Cassie picked up her bag and apparated to her…parents' house.

She unlocked the door and stepped inside. It was exactly like she had left it, nothing had changed.

Cassie shut and locked the door then immediately collapsed onto the floor. "Oh James! I'm so sorry! Mum, Dad… oh dear!" she cried loudly.

* * *

AN: Yes, I know, it's choppy. And I'm not fond of it...but it is what it is. Please review cause you love me! 


	8. A Box of Memories

**Chapter 8: A Box of Memories**

Cassie woke every morning early and worked hard through lunch trying to pack up the house. She couldn't bear to sell it, not with all the memories she had. She decided to keep it, and one day, Harry may want it. Cassie had worked her way through four of the eight rooms: the living room, den, study and the kitchen. She still had her parent's room, her own, James's, and the guest bedroom, where some of Sirius' belongings still resided.

She opened the door to the spare bedroom and felt the air leave her lungs. On the walls were still some of Sirius's posters. The Quidditch teams flew about the paper, throwing Quaffles and hitting Bludgers. There was a picture frame left on the bedside table. It was facedown so Cassie couldn't see who resided in the frame. She walked over and picked up the frame, looking at its inhabitants. She felt the tears well in her eyes and drop to the floor. The frame contained a picture of Sirius and Cassie, at Christmas in her 3rd year, his 7th. It was probably the only picture ever taken of them, alone. It was when they were dating, the happiest moments of Cassie's life.

She placed the picture back on the table, face down, and began to take in the surroundings. The room had been painted a deep green with the natural dark wood molding. Cassie inhaled deeply, still smelling the faint smell that was Sirius. Sighing, she placed the box she had brought in on the bed and began looking in the drawers, making sure that no clothes or items were left behind.

She found nothing in the top two drawers, but upon opening the third, she found several old tees and even a pair of pajama pants. She felt her throat close and a lump rise. Pulling them out of the drawers, she threw them in the box. In the fourth and final drawer, she found a couple pairs of jeans and also threw them in the box. _I'll keep them until I decide what to do with them, maybe I'll send them to Azkaban_ Cassie laughed bitterly, and then regretted the thought.

Moving from the dresser to the closet, Cassie opened the door and found only two things left: an old school robe of Sirius' and a box. Cassie threw the robe in the box along with the jeans and tees and pulled the box out.

Cassie sat cross-legged on the floor andpried open the flaps. The tape gave way and Cassie pulled out a small photo album. She opened the cover and flipped through the pages, gasping at what she found. The entire photo album (some twenty pages) was filled with pictures of James, Sirius…and Cassie. The top picture was Sirius and James's graduation, the four Marauders, Lily and Cassie, posing in front of the lake. Cassie giggled as she spotted the Giant Squid raise an arm up as Sirius tousled Cassie's hair. James and Lily kissed while Remus and Peter stood quietly on the side, laughing at the scene before them.

"Wow we were all so happy" she said aloud. Cassie placed the album aside to look at later and reached back into the box. She pulled out some papers and placed them aside. A small bracelet box was next and finally a smaller box. Curious, Cassie opened the container. Inside the box was a small pile of notes, all addressed to Cassie. Feeling the tears start to fall, she tossed everything back in the box and pushed it off to the side of the room.

Cassie stood and walked to the bed, folding the clothes and placing them in the box. She walked the box downstairs and sat on the couch. _Why did I have to do this alone?_ She asked herself. "Because you are glutton for punishment. You knew this was going to be hard but you decided you had to do it yourself."

Shaking her head, Cassie stood up and walked to her father's desk in the corner of the room. She pulled out some parchment and a quill and began to write. She wrote two letters to the Ministry, asking to speak with them about Sirius. The third letter was the hardest to write. That one she wrote to Sirius.

_Dear Sirius_

_I would say that I hope this letter finds you well, but we both know it won't. I don't quite know what to say to you. I only know that I had to write this letter. I graduated, a little over a week ago. (It's June for your information). Moony came, sadly, he was the only one._

_I haven't stopped thinking about what happened between us on Halloween. I wish I had been able to tell you sooner. Sadly, there are a lot of things I wish. _

_I don't know if this letter will reach you. I just wanted to let you know that I love you. Everyone believes me insane, especially Moony. I don't know why but I believe you. I just wish I knew what happened. You said you changed Keepers…but to whom?_

_I love you._

_Cassie_

She reread the letter and almost tore it up. _You have to send it. Maybe it will give him some hope that he'll get through this_ she thought."Unless he's already gone mad." She said aloud.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sirius sat in his cell in Azkaban. He was "resting" on his makeshift bed in the corner of the damp, dreary cell. He had watched as the guards brought the captured Death Eaters in to their cells. His dear cousin Bellatrix and her husband were walked past. She spit in his cell and hissed at him when she past, only to be brought by again when they changed her cell.

His days were the same. He woke up, ate the slop they gave him for breakfast, and resumed staring at the walls: thinking. He remembered fun times when he was at school, only to have them drained from him when the dementors floated past. His only consolation was that he was innocent. He thought it day in and day out. Sirius continued reminded himself of his innocence, hoping it was enough to help him stay sane.

One morning (or, he thought it was morning, can't tell when there's no sun), he had a piece of parchment thrown in his cell with breakfast.

"This came for ya today. Nothin' important." The human guard said, laughing as he walked away.

Sirius grabbed at the parchment, hoping it held something, anything about a trial. He looked at the writing on the front and his eyes welled up. _She hasn't forgotten me_ was all he thought as he gently opened the parchment.

He read…then reread…and read a third time. The tears fell from his eyes when he honed in on one line. _**I just wanted to let you know that I love you. **__She loves me_ he thought. _She still loves me.__

* * *

_AN: May I just say I love this chapter. Please review! I'll give you a cookie!


	9. The Letters

**Chapter 9: The Letters**

It took a long two years before Cassie was able to go back into the spare room and look in Sirius's box. She had gotten a job as a bartender in the Leaky Cauldron and was too busy working to clear out that room. It wasn't the job she wanted, not by far. She longed to be teaching.

She had cleared out the remaining rooms, including James's room, which had been extremely difficult even though there were only a few things remaining. She had purchased a small flat in muggle London and was slowly moving the items she wanted to keep. Cassie was just finishing packing up the books in her room when a beautiful tawny owl flew through the open window. It stood patiently waiting for Cassie to remove the scroll from its leg and was soon off flying again. She opened the scroll and read aloud:

_Cassie_

_May I inquire why you haven't talked to me in several months? I'm getting lonely and miss you. Please respond. I want to know what you have been doing for the past year. _

_I miss you Cass._

_Your friend,_

_Remus_

Cassie sighed and rolled up the letter again. "I suppose I should answer him. I have been avoiding him." She pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and began writing.

_Remus_

_Please accept my apologies. I never fully meant to avoid you. Why don't we meet next week? I have a few things I'd like to show you. Miss you._

_Your friend,_

_Cassie_

Cassie called her owl over and tied the parchment to her leg. "Okay Sophia. Bring that to Remus." The owl hooted affectionately and flew off. Cassie returned to the spare room and pulled the old box out away from the wall where she had left it.

Pulling out the small bracelet box and the small box of notes, she sat down on the bed. She first opened the black velvet bracelet box. Inside was a beautiful silver charm bracelet. It already had four charms: a dog, a stag and a wolf and a lily flower. A note fell out in Sirius's handwriting and landed on the floor. She picked it up and read it out loud.

"_Happy Birthday Love. It's not everyday you turn 18. It's to remember us by when you're away teaching. I love you Cassie. Yours Sirius"_

Cassie felt her eyes well with hot tears. She let them fall as she reached for the other box. She pulled out several of the notes and sat Indian-style on the bed. The dates ranged from 1977 to the final one being August of 1981.

_Cassie__June, 1978_

_I wish I could tell you how much I love you. Every time I try, my voice is lost. I think about you so often._

_I love you._

She cried harder as she continued reading through the notes.

_Cass__September 1979_

_I love you. I watch Lily and James and I want that. I want someone who loves me fully, with all my faults. I wish that could be us._

_Love you._

Cassie had to stop reading for the tears had blurred her vision. Wiping them away with the back of her hand, she picked up the next note and continued to read.

_CassieMay 1980_

_I wish I could tell you. I just want to tell you how much I love you. You're amazing Cassie. You make me smile when I'm down. I want to tell you I love you, but I can't. I'm afraid of what James will say. He'll kill me when he finds out._

_Love you. _

_CassAugust 1981_

_You're leaving for school tomorrow, you're final year. I got to hold you in my arms tonight and it was the greatest feeling. I wish I could hold you all the time. I regret breaking up with you. Being with you was the greatest thing. I knew that I had you for those four short months. Please forgive me; I didn't want to hurt you!_

_Love you._

She read that one over again, remembering back to that night, remembering her final moments with Sirius. She remembered how she told him she loved him, and how she felt in his arms. It was an indescribable feeling, everything had made sense in the world and she felt more love than she had in her entire life.

"I have to go. I have to go to Azkaban… I need to see him." Cassie stood up and began pacing. "I'm going."

* * *

AN: Short chapter, I know. Oh, and if you're wondering how the last note got in the box if James and Cassie's parents were dead, Sirius had a "key" so to speak and was able to put it in the box. Please R&R! 


	10. A Trip to Azkaban

**Chapter 10: A Trip to Azkaban**

Cassie awoke the next morning nervous and terrified. She had heard horror stories about the dementors from James. She dressed quickly, throwing on jeans, an old tee and her work robes. She then grabbed her wand and apparated to the edge of the island.

Cassie climbed up the hill and took a deep breath. She slowly walked into the main entrance and looked around. The walls were damp, cold and slimy green. The air hung with a feeling of death and madness. She carefully walked up to the thin, pale witch at the main desk.

"How can I help you," the witch droned in a monotonous voice.

"Umm, yes. I'm here to see Sirius Black." Cassie stuttered. "I...is that okay?"

"Give me your wand." Cassie placed her wand on the desk. "I keep this," the witch took her wand; "and you get this," she handed Cassie a receipt. "You can get your wand back once you leave. Bryce. Take this woman to the dangerous prisoner ward. She's visiting Black."

The heavy-set man grunted and motioned for Cassie to follow. The two entered the ward and walked past the dementors. Cassie felt herself gasping for air. Her skin felt clammy and the air turned frigid. Memories surfaced when she walked past, memories that she wished she could forget. She remembered being told her parents had died; being in Dumbledore's office when he told her about Lily and James; she remembered being at the funeral; being alone at Graduation.

Cassie hurried to keep up with the man, Bryce, so she wouldn't be alone. They quickly walked past the dementors and walk down a long corridor. They walked for what felt like twenty minutes.

"VISITOR! COMING THROUGH!" The man yelled and the prisoners quickly moved to the bars of their cells.

"Ooo aren't you a pretty girl" several called. "Watch it you. Once you come in, you never leave!" a young, heavy lidded woman called. Cassie glanced at her, noticing that the woman looked vaguely familiar.

They soon stopped in front of a dark, damp cell. "Here you go. I'll be back in sixty minutes. If you need help…yell, someone may come." The burly man laughed and unlocked the door for her to step in. "Be careful."

Cassie stepped in and the man shut and locked the cell door. He walked swiftly down the hall and Cassis was suddenly alone and very terrified. She heard a noise in the cell with her and spun around; nervous without her wand; terrified he would attack her.

"Sirius?" she whispered softly. "Are you awake?"

Not receiving a response, Cassie walked slowly, further into the cell. There he was, curled up on the makeshift bed. She gasped when she saw him, not recognizing him. He had lost a lot of weight and his skin seemed to stretch over his bones.

_Has it really only been two and a half years?_ Cassie stared at the man in front of her. _Surely this isn't him!_ His hair had grown so, it was past his shoulders and he had a beard growing.

Cassie moved towards the bed. She lifted his head up slightly and sat down on the hard bed, resting his head on her lap. _It's only Sirius. He won't hurt you, he loves you._ Cassie ran her fingers through his hair, thankful it was long; it gave her something to do with her hands. She felt her eyes well up as she struggled to say what she wanted to.

"I'm sorry!" she whispered. "I wrote letters, I tried to free you but they wouldn't listen! I know you're innocent!" She cried. She quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, but the tears fell anyways. They landed with a soft _plop_ on his cheek and Sirius Black's eyes flew open wide; he sat up straight.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered angrily. "You shouldn't be here. They shouldn't have let you in. You of all people… Don't you know what I did?" He asked sarcastically, then threw his head back and laughed.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sirius stared at the woman in front of him. His heart jumped when he saw her and for a moment he felt normal. He felt like he wasn't in prison, doomed to spend the rest of his life here. The woman he loved was here, she risked her life to see him. But why? Why was she here?

_Why is she here? Why did she come here? Here of all places?!_ _Couldn't she just leave me to rot? Forget me?_

He wanted to hug her, to hold her in his arms again. He wanted to know that she loved him, that she wasn't afraid…that she believed him.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sirius stood up and began to pace the cell while Cassie curled up in the corner of the bed, afraid to speak. She was terrified to provoke him, lest he felt the need to hurt her. _He must have gone crazy, or he's going that way_.

"That's why you're here, isn't it? To make me confess? Did you plan on laughing at me? Terrorizing me? Giving me more painful memories to relive when the dementors pass? Why Cassie? Why did you come here?" He turned to face her. Cassie looked up at the sound of her name and met his eyes; his beautiful grey eyes that had once been so full of life, new jokes, pranks and love. They were so full of sadness now that Cassie wouldn't have recognized them.

"I… I believe you," she whispered, barely audible. "I don't believe you did it." She felt her courage rise and she moved to stand. Moving towards him, she reached out her hand. "I wanted to see you. I wanted to let you know that…that I believe you and I tried to get you out."

"How do you know I didn't do it? Or are you just toying with me?" His voice dripping with scorn. He glared at her, his miserable grey eyes seething with anger.

Cassie tried to touch his arm but he jerked it away. "I…I just know. I know you couldn't do those things. Not to James and Lily…" she lowered her head. "Not to me. Everyone said that I was just grieving and I'd be over it soon. But that's not what it was. I'm sorry." She sat back on the bed, tears flowing freely from her sad, blue eyes. She heard him sigh softly then felt the bed bending, like someone had sat down.

"Don't apologize Cass. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I… this place does things Cass. It does things to a person…I'm not the person I was. I don't think I ever will be the same again. I'm sorry. We both lost everything in one day, one quick day. I never meant to hurt you." Sirius turned his head and rested it in his hands. "I never wanted to hurt you Cassie. You're my best friend and damnit the only person who's visited me in here!"

He looked down at her hand, the left to be exact. "You're wearing the ring," he stated. "Why?"

"Because I accept," she said quietly, the ring being twirled around her finger with her right hand.

"Oh Merlin, don't tell me that. Just don't. I can't know. It'll kill me, I can't know." Sirius turned away from her, looking out through the bars of the cell. He felt his eyes tear, knowing the dementors would be feasting on his thoughts later.

"Oh Sirius!" Cassie wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close for a hug. She held him close to her chest, feeling him relax. Sirius took a deep breath, inhaling Cassie's signature scent: lilacs and roses. He breathed deeply and calmly for what was the first time since he was sentenced to his hell hole.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sirius felt himself relax. His mind calmed, no thoughts emerged. He felt alive, loved. It was an amazing feeling and he didn't realize how much he missed it until this very moment. Sirius longed to make this moment last forever, to hold her, have her hold him.

His hand rubbed her back, following her hair down her back. His fingers tangled in it, twirling it around. He moved his hand up and down as she shivered involuntarily.

_Why'd she come? Why is she doing this to me? Doesn't she know it's going to kill me, with her here?_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Cassie rubbed his hair, the mass of tangled curls. She kissed the top of his head, sighing as he sighed.

"TIME'S UP!" The guard yelled as he walked up to the cell and the two jumped. Cassie glanced at him and squeezed Sirius tightly.

"I'll be back, I promise" she whispered in his ear. "I love you." She released him, kissed his cheek and stood up, fixing her robes. When she reached the door she looked back. He watched her leave, the sadness returning to his face. "I promise."

The guard locked the door and began walking down the hallway. Cassie looked back once more at Sirius Black and whispered "I love you" softly, so no one would hear. She followed the guard out to the main lobby and retrieved her wand.

* * *

AN: YAY! An update! hahaha. Please review! It'll make me happy! 


	11. Secrets Revealed

AN: Not my sandbox, I just play in it! Please review!

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Secrets Revealed**

Remus Lupin stood in front of the Leaky Cauldron, waiting for Cassie to finish her shift. He was unnerved that she had taken a job here; after all she had worked for. She had received five N.E.W.T.S., Outstanding in four of them and an Exceeds Expectations in the fifth. Cassie wanted to be a teacher, but now… who knows what would happen.

He smiled when she walked out of the pub and into Diagon Alley. "Hullo Cassie. Long day?"

"Oh it was horrid! I'm so exhausted!" Cassie sighed and walked to sit on a bench.

"We don't have to go for dinner. We can postpone for another time," Remus sat down next to her, rubbing her shoulders.

Cassie leaned into his strong hands as he massaged her shoulders. It was odd; the usually shy, timid man had such a strong, firm touch. "Mmm that feels nice. No, we can do dinner. I haven't seen you in so long. I need the relaxation and company."

"Come on; let's go to that new muggle restaurant, I think it's called _Samantha's_. And then you can convince me why I should allow you to continue to work here." He winked as he helped her stand up. He held her left hand for an extra moment and stared at the ring on it. "Where did you get that?" he asked quietly, snapping out of his daze. He recognized the ring, or thought he did.

"No where. So _Samantha's_ it is."

The two walked down Diagon Alley, window shopping and making small talk. They arrived and were seated quickly. After ordering their food, the two fell into silence. Remus stared at her, pondering the ring on her finger. He silently wondered what had gone wrong between them. They used to be able to speak about anything for long periods of time, and now…they had again lapsed into silence.

"So why have you been avoiding me?" Remus asked watching her closely.

Cassie sighed and lowered her head. "I haven't been avoiding you. I've… I've just been busy is all." Even as she spoke the words, she knew he didn't believe her. She hadn't been busy, she had in all honest been avoiding him. She didn't want to see the look he would give her when he found out about her visit to Azkaban. It would be a look of disappointment, sadness, concern.

"Cassie. Don't lie. I've always loved your brutal honestly so don't lie now." Remus leaned forward and looked at her concernedly. "Why haven't you come to see me? Or let me see you for that matter?"

"I don't know. I've just wanted to be alone I guess. I finished cleaning out the house. I don't think I can bear to sell it; too many memories."

Remus nodded understandingly. "You managed to clean out and pack everything? Even…" He paused. "Even James's room?"

It was Cassie's turn to nod. "Surprisingly that wasn't the hardest room to do. I…Sirius left some things, in the spare room. I don't know how I managed to clear it out. It wasn't much, but enough to get the memories flowing."

Cassie smiled as the waitress brought their food and the conversation lulled. After a few moments Remus cleared his throat. "That's a beautiful locket, where did you get it?"

Grinning, Cassie spoke softly, "James, Lily and Harry."

She laughed at Remus's puzzled expression. "James left two gifts with Prof. Dumbledore, in case they were still in hiding at Christmas." She unclasped it and took it off, handing it to her friend. "Open it up. There are two pictures inside."

Remus opened the locket and was greeted by the smiling faces of James, Lily and Harry on one side, and James and Cassie on the other side. "That's beautiful," he said softly, handing it back to her. Seeing the picture of one of his best friends cause a lump to rise in his throat.

She put the locket back on and smiled. "I was shocked to wake up Christmas morning and find them…it at the foot of my bed. Catherine nearly had a heart attack."

"You said James left two presents with Prof. Dumbledore. What was the other one?" Remus tried to sound curious, but he wasn't. He had recognized the ring on her hand. It was the same one he had helped Sirius pick out in September of 1981. _If Sirius gave her that ring…and she's wearing it on that hand…_

"Oh, nothing." Cassie blushed and continued eating. "Fine. I'll tell you once we're through. I hate when you look at me like that." She smiled. "I know you're going to cause a scene and I'd rather you not do it in public. We'll go back to my flat."

Remus stared at her, puzzled. _What does she mean 'I'm going to cause a scene'?_

They finished their dinner shortly after and apparated to Cassie's flat.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked once they had arrived.

"Oh yes please," said Remus, sitting down on her couch. He looked around, taking in the scene. She had painted the living room a pale lilac and had placed several photographs on the walls and on the mantel.

"Here you go, fixed just the way you like it." Cassie handed him a cup full of hot tea. Cassie took her own mug and sat across from him in her favorite armchair.

"Well…" Remus started. "Was there something you needed to explain to me?"

"You certainly do get straight to the point. Well, you might want to put down your cup of tea. I don't feel much like cleaning up the mess you'll make."

Cassie placed her mug on the side table and took a deep breathe. "What was the original question you asked me?" She asked innocently.

"Cassie," said Remus wearily. "I asked you where you got that ring."

She shook her head. "You already know, otherwise you wouldn't have asked. Why are you going to make me say it?" She spoke quietly, almost inaudibly. "Sirius gave it to me for Christmas" she said softly.

Remus shook his head and leaned forward, his arms resting on his knees. He sighed quietly. "Why are you wearing it on that hand?" He was struggling to keep his voice steady and calm.

"…" she murmured.

"What was that Cass?" His voice sounded tired.

"Because he proposed in the note he left with the ring." She put her head down, studying the carpet fibers.

"He what?" Remus Lupin's head snapped up at the word 'proposed'. _I didn't know that's why he bought the bloody thing!_

Suddenly, the werewolf's mind came on something. "You said you took a trip. Where did you go?" He dreaded knowing the answer. He just knew what she was going to say.

"Why are you asking me?" Cassie sounded on the verge of tears. Her voice wavered with each syllable.

"Cassie, I want you to be safe. Being…being engaged to…that man," Remus spat the last word. "It's not good Cass."

"He didn't do it," she looked him in the eyes; her blue meeting his hazel.

"How do you know that?"

"I just do. He couldn't… He's so angry. He feels like everyone's abandoned him." Remus looked at her, he gaze indescribable.

"What do you mean, _he's so angry_? How do you know what he feels?" He stood up quickly. "You didn't. Tell me you didn't Cassiopeia." Remus stared at her, his stare threatening.

"What do you want? Do you want me to lie to you? What am I supposed to do Remus? I love him. I can't just let him rot in there!" Cassie stood up. "Yes, I went to Azkaban. I saw him. I touched him. He didn't do it!"

Cassie heard a low growl come from the usually gentle Remus. "I don't believe you did that. How could you go there? Didn't you listen when James was talking? Didn't you hear about the horrors of that place?" His voice rose with every question, culminating in a loud statement of "Damnit Cassie!" He stamped as he stood up and walked away from her.

Cassie twirled the ring on her left hand. "He killed your family Cass." Remus turned back and sat down next to her, pulling her into him. "He killed your family and took away everything you loved. How can you still love him? How can you believe him?" He pulled her hands into his and met her eyes.

"I can't explain it. I believe him."

"You just can't accept it yet. He won't be getting out Cassie, not ever. You'll forget him and everything you felt for him."

"I won't. I can't" she whispered. "I can't choose who I love."

"Cassie," he said gently. "He was using you. He was using all of us. I don't think he's capable of love anymore. Maybe back in 7th year when you two dated, but not now. Not after…" Remus trailed off.

"That's what you say. You don't know." Cassie turned away. "Do you mind leaving? I'd rather be alone right now."

Remus nodded and stood up. "Please don't let it be another year before I see you." He squeezed her shoulder gently. "I miss you Cassie. You're the only friend I have left." With the last sentence, Remus Lupin disapparated from her flat. Cassie stared at the spot from which he vanished, the tears already forming in her eyes.


	12. Unsightly Actions

**Chapter 12: Unsightly Actions**

Cassie spent the next five years doing the same routine. She woke up, went to work, came home, ate dinner and then went to bed only to wake up the next morning and do it all over again.

True to her word, Cassie visited with Remus twice a year (sometimes more), Christmas and then again in the summer. He had just gotten a job tutoring the local children in basic skills, so Cassie had bought him a lovely brown, leather briefcase with his name embroidered in gold: _Prof. R. J. Lupin_.

She also wrote several letters to the Dursleys. Harry would be about eight years old and she wrote him twice a year. Cassie had the feeling he wasn't receiving the letters since she hadn't received a reply. So one afternoon, she called the Dursley's at Number 4 Privet Drive.

"Hullo Dursley residence?"

"Hi Mr. Dursley? This is Cassie Potter. I was hoping I may speak with Harry Potter. I've written him…" Cassie started but was cut off rudely.

"No one is here by that name. DO NOT CALL AGAIN!" Vernon shouted into the phone and the hung up the receiver.

After that conversation, Cassie collapsed and began crying. She missed her nephew, the only real family she had left. She never called again; for fear that the ill tempered Vernon Dursley may harm Harry.

She struggled to do her job and keep her mind off the one she loved. _I need to see him again. It's been five years since I saw him last. I need to, if not for myself then for him._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

After apparated to the edge of the island, Cassie walked up towards the large, foreboding building. She walked in and met the same thin, pale witch. "Wand," droned the witch. "Here's your receipt."

Cassie was searched, making sure she wasn't bringing in any weapons or anything in which the prisoner could use to escape. She then followed the guard down the damp hallway to the dangerous prisoners block. She was met by the same catcalls and snide remarks as last time, but this time they weren't as vivid. It seemed like the inmates had slowly relaxed. _They're losing their minds_ she thought. _Merlin I hope Sirius isn't like this!_

"Visitor Black," the guard said, unlocking the cell. "You have sixty minutes."

Cassie stepped in and watched as the guard closed and locked the door, then walked off back down the hallway. She turned and faced him. "Hi," she said quietly, not knowing how he would react to seeing her.

"Cassie!" The fragile man stood and walked gradually towards her. Involuntarily she stepped back until she was against the bars. Sirius stopped halfway to her. "Why…"

He turned and sat on the bed. "I should have known. I'm no different Cass. I'm still the same man." He rested his head in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees. He became lost in thought.

Cassie took a step towards him. She took in the sight of him from afar. His hair was more matted than before, his face was dirtier and he looked thinner, if that was possible. His skin had a yellow tint and the beard made him look older than his 29 years.

"Sirius," she whispered and he looked up at her. "I'm sorry." Cassie collapsed next to him on the bed. "I didn't mean to. I'm not scared of you, I don't think." She giggled as the tears emerged.

Sirius put his arm around her, his filthy robes draping around her shoulders. "I know Cassie. They shouldn't let you in here. You can't visit me anymore."

Cassie looked up at him. "What do you mean, I can't visit you anymore? I need to."

He shook his head slowly. "No you can't and you don't. It hurts you and it hurts me. I see you, and I know I can't have you. I look at…at that ring on your finger and… and I know I'll never be able to marry you. You're holding out for something that can never happen."

"Yes! Yes we can! We'll prove your innocent, one day." Sirius laughed bitterly at that statement.

"And how do you plan to do that? I've been here for years with no sign of hope. No one believes you, not even my best friend. The Minister certainly won't and neither will Dumbledore." Sirius scowled at the last name. "He gave evidence against me. Everyone did."

"I didn't," said Cassie softly. "I gave evidence for you, but no one listened. They all thought I was losing my mind after what happened." Cassie felt him rub his hand up and down her back. She shivered as his fingers hit her spine and then tickled the nape of her neck.

"Cassie, you need to move on. You can't pine away for me for the rest of your life. I'm not getting out of here. There's no way, not unless a miracle happens. And I've lost trust in miracles."

Cassie leaned into the frail man, trying to show in actions what couldn't be said in words. She felt Sirius wrap his arms around her, pulling her into him. He rested his chin on the top of her head, sighing with the pleasure he knew would be removed from him later.

"I don't know what to say," she quietly said after a long silence. "I want to bring up memories, but I don't want you to hurt."

"I know Cass. Do you know Moony helped me pick out that ring? We went in Sept. of '81. What year is it now?" He asked this question to orient himself. He hadn't seen a paper or the sun in years. He knew it had been years, but how many?

"It's '88; you've been here 7 years."

"So Harry's 8?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen him though. Petunia and Vernon won't let me near him. What do you mean; Remus helped you pick it out?"

Sirius laughed. "We went to a muggle shop. Since he's half muggle he showed me where to look."

"No wonder he recognized it. He asked me about it, and then yelled at me for a few minutes."

"Why'd he yell? Ol' Moony never yells." Sirius turned her to face him.

"He was angry I came here. Angry that…that I was wearing the ring… on that hand." She put her head down, but Sirius took it in his hand.

"You need to take off that ring Cass. Put it on the other hand or something. I know, wear it around your neck with the locket. Please Cassie, don't make me beg. I'll forbid them to let you in. I just might if you try to come here again."

Cassie stared at him. His sudden change in demeanor was shocking. "What…?" She stood up and walked to the wall opposite him. "What are you talking about?"

He stood up and walked swiftly towards her, his long strides getting him there in two steps. He moved close and pressed himself against her. "Please don't come back. Please."

Cassie looked into his dark grey eyes. She felt her knees weaken as they kept their stare, she whimpered softly as he moved closer. He was so close she could feel his warm breath on her lips. She bit her bottom lip, trying to keep from moving.

Sirius moved in closer, his palms flat against the wall behind her. He brushed his chapped lips against her soft pink ones. "I'm sorry" he whispered as he crushed his lips onto hers. Cassie jumped from this sudden invasion but soon gave in, returning the kiss with the same passion.

Sirius moved his hands from the wall and placed them on her shoulders, moving slowly towards her front, his hands brushing against the sides of her breasts. Cassie snapped out of her daze and pushed him away from her. She slapped him across the face, calling him words one wouldn't use in polite company.

"How DARE YOU!" She whispered forcefully. Sirius reached up and touched his check where she had slapped him, it felt painfully warm and he could tell it was turning bright red.

"Look love, you were enjoying it just as much as I was." Sirius tried to smirk but was unsuccessful. He had to show her it was dangerous to be here; that she shouldn't come back anymore, even if that meant causing her to hate him.

"I know what you're trying to do Sirius. Don't." She walked up to him, placing her hand on the red hand print that had formed on his cheek. "Don't become them just to get me to leave." Cassie spoke softly, so sure of herself, when inside she was terrified. She was terrified of what he had just done, even though she knew the reasons.

"Oh Cassie, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me!" Sirius drew himself close to her and rested his head on her shoulder. He cried silently, willing her to still love him.

"Shh, it's okay. I still love you. You made a mistake and I won't hate you just because of it."

"TIME'S UP!" the guard yelled, walking to unlock the cell door.

"Shh. I love you" she whispered into his ear, kissing it lightly. "I'll be back. I promise. You can't get rid of me that easy." She kissed his ear again and gave him a quick hug.

Cassie then followed the guard out, holding her ring tightly in her left hand.


	13. Halloween Memories

**Chapter 13: Halloween Memories**

AN: The only thing I "own" is Cassie...so don't sue me, I'm broke!

* * *

The doorbell rang and Cassie jumped up to answer it. "TRICK OR TREAT!" screamed the children standing on her doorstep. She smiled at the costumes. The main theme this year was Power Rangers. Almost every little boy and girl were Power Rangers.

"Wow, what wonderful costumes! Oh a vampire! Very realistic!" Cassie handed them their candy and shut the door, leaning against it. _Oh how muggles embrace everything, yet embrace nothing. _She was fascinated that the muggles would dress of like witches, vampires and werewolves, but not believe that they actually existed.

"It's been ten years Cass; can't you take a break after ten years?" A voice said quietly from the next room. "Can't you just break down? Like a normal human being, it's ten years today Cassie." Remus stepped into the room, tears in his eyes.

"How…" she started. "I can't. Moony, I can't." Cassie felt the tears fill her eyes. "I can't do this. Why are you here? I thought I made it clear I wanted to be left alone today! I didn't want to be bothered!"

"You don't want me here, but you'll answer the door for the muggles Trick or Treating? You don't want any distractions, but you'll hand out candy every five minutes? That makes no sense Cass." Remus walked towards her, his voice soft but firm.

"That's different. They…they don't know me. They don't know I don't want to talk about Halloween. This used to be my favorite holiday, and now…I can barely wake up in the morning. I can barely think the entire day. I used to love decorating and dressing up and scaring the neighbors. I keep thinking back to ten years ago; when my life was ruined and everything I loved taken away on Halloween. I don't like the person I am on Halloween; I buy Firewhiskey and actually drink it; I snap at people, when I see them; and the worst part is, I can't be with the people I love. I live by myself and spend the day alone."

"So change that! Come with me. Spend the evening with me. Please? You're not alone in this. I lost them too." He walked towards her and took her hand. "Please Cassie. If not for you, please do it for me. Did you ever think that even if you didn't need the company, I did?" The tears slid down his cheeks like rain down the windowpane.

She shook her head, letting the tears fall that had been threatening to do so since he walked into the room. She chuckled as a knock was heard on the door again. She wiped away the tears with the back of her hand and grabbed the bowl of candy.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" shouted the children. They took their candy and left, grinning from ear to ear.

Cassie turned to him. "Fine. Where are we going?" She shut off her outside light and grabbed her traveling cloak. He reached out his hand and she took it, feeling the familiar twisting in darkness.

When her eyes opened, she looked around. "Oh Remus, how could you? How could you do this?" Cassie wrenched her hand away, glaring at him.

"I needed to come here, and it won't hurt you either. Please? For me?" He held out his hand again; his eyes pleading with her. "Fine. Fine. But only because you asked me; anyone else I wouldn't…"

Her eyes took in the surroundings. The leaves had almost all fallen from the trees, leaving piles of brown, red and tan on the ground. Several tombstones were cracked and looked as though no one had visited in years, and others were manicured and well-kept.

"No one's been here in a while," Moony said, bending down to clear off the names on the stone.

Cassie stared at the names, unable to believe she was here. The one place she vowed she'd never go. She read and reread the names; secretly wishing she'd come sooner, openly wishing she'd never come at all.

"It's been ten years, Moony, ten very long years. And it still feels like only yesterday that I saw them. I still feel like I can just go visit them." She turned around, looking down the street. "Do you…do you mind if…" she trailed off.

"Do you want to see the house," asked Remus, looking up from his task and Cassie nodded, not trusting her voice to speak. "Okay, let's go." The two stood up, and walked slowly out of the cemetery and down the street to where the house had once stood.

"I haven't been here since…" "I know. Me either." They stopped in front of the house. The roof in shambles and the house was caved in in places. A sign rose as they stood there and Cassie and Remus read the words silently as their tears fell. After a few moments, they glanced at each other and slowly turned, walking back down to where the cemetery was.

Cassie bent down in front of the grave, letting the tears fall. "I'm so sorry James. I didn't know what to do. I tried to keep Harry safe, but that awful woman wouldn't let me near him. I'm so sorry!" Her body was wracked with sobs and she bent forward, her nose brushing the ground. Remus wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest, trying to calm her.

"Shh Cassie. It's going to be okay. I'm here. You're not alone." His right hand brushed her hair off her wet cheeks, his left rubbing her back.

Once her breathing slowed, and the tears stopped falling, Cassie looked up. She smiled lightly and hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered. "I did need to come here and dragging me was probably the only way I ever would. Thank you so much."

He nodded, "are you ready to leave? Or do you need a few moments?"

"I'm ready. I'm ready to leave now." They stood up and he apparated them back to her flat.

"Are you going to be okay tonight? Do you want me to stay with you?"

"I think I'll be okay. I'm going to stay here and think. I'll be fine." She smiled softly. "Thank you again. I really never thought about how this affected you and for that I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you." He kissed her forehead and smiled. "Be careful tonight. If you need me, you know how to reach me." He smiled at her again and disapparated.

Cassie sat down in her favorite chair, her thoughts wandering back to when she was a child and her and James would dress up and go trick or treating in their neighborhood. It was a silly muggle custom, but her parents encouraged it. She soon relaxed and fell asleep, her dreams happy for a change.


	14. Of Letters and Broomsticks

**Chapter 14: Of Letters and Broomsticks**

Cassie watched the seasons float by, not paying attention to what was going on. She knew that Harry was starting Hogwarts; Prof. Dumbledore had sent her a letter. Hagrid told him he was a wizard and took him shopping for his school supplies. _That should have been my job,_ Cassie thought angrily. According to Dumbledore, the Dursley's did everything they could to keep Harry from having anything to do with magic. _He should have been living with me. He would have known all about James and Lily; about his magical heritage._

Three days into the start of the term, Cassie received yet another letter from Prof. Dumbledore.

_Dear Ms. Potter_

_I feel I should inform you that your nephew has just been appointed to the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He is the youngest Seeker in a century. I'm sure he would make his father proud._

_Prof. Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore_

Cassie stared at the parchment in her hands. Her hands shook, _Harry's on the Quidditch team! In his first year!!! _"REMUS! Come in here!" Cassie yelled, hoping he was within earshot.

"What? What is so important you must yell at the top of your lungs?" Remus laughed as he walked into the living room from the kitchen where he had been making tea.

"Read." Cassie thrust the letter at him, and studied his face. "Well?"

"That's…that's amazing! They never let first years on the house team! What would James say if he were here?" Remus let out a whoop, very uncharacteristically.

"I'm going to buy him a broom."

"Do you think that's wise? He doesn't know who you are. We already know that the Dursley's didn't tell him about James and Lily, so he most likely doesn't know about you." Remus looked concerned. He didn't want Cassie to get in over her head and become upset. He still worried about her, even though she was 27.

"I know," she responded quietly. "I'm going to send it anonymously. What's a good broom on the market now? I'll have to go to _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ and find out."

Cassie pulled out a quill and hastily composed a note for the headmaster.

_Prof. Dumbledore_

_Thank you for informing me of Harry's achievement. I would like to send him a broom, anonymously, of course. Please let me know if this is okay._

_Sincerely,_

_Cassie Potter_

Cassie called her owl in and attached the note to her leg. "Go on Sophia. I'll have a treat for you when you get back." Sophia playfully nipped Cassie's finger and flew off.

"Come drink your tea before it gets cold. I didn't come all this way just to sit by myself in your kitchen." Remus led Cassie into her kitchen and sat her down.

They talked for a long time and caught up; given that they hadn't seen each other since May.

"Are you doing okay? Have you found work?" Cassie cupped her teacup in her hands, hoping to take the warmth from it and pull it into her hands. It was unusually cold for the beginning of September.

"Well, I had a job tutoring some children that lived near me, but that was it. Unfortunately they moved, so I'm unemployed again."

"Oh Moony. There has to be something…some job you can do." Cassie put her cup down and took his hand.

Remus smiled slightly at her. "I wish there was, but you know about my condition. No one will hire me, once they find out what I am."

"You are a man, a great one at that. People should be begging you to work for them. You're smart, amiable, kind."

"Cassie, you're making me blush." Remus smiled. "I wish people were begging me to work for them. It would make life a little easier." Remus stood up. "Well my dear, I should be going. It's getting late."

Cassie stood and followed him out of the kitchen towards the front door. "Thank you for coming by. I'm sad that we don't see each other as much as we did before…"

"I know. I am too." Remus pulled her in for a hug. "Take care, Cass. Let me know if you need anything."

"It should be me telling you to let me know if you need anything." Cassie kissed his cheek and Remus disapparated out of her flat.

The owl flew in almost immediately after Remus left. Cassie untied the parchment from her owl's leg and opened it.

_Ms. Potter_

_I think that sending him a broom would be a marvelous idea. It's sad that he does not know who you are, but I am sure that the opportunity will present itself in time._

_Please give my regards to Remus Lupin._

_Sincerely,_

_Prof. Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore_

Cassie squealed in delight. "I'm sending Harry is first broom! Well, other than that toy one Sirius bought him years ago. Oh! If I get to Diagon Alley quickly, I can have it sent tomorrow!"

Cassie tossed an owl treat into Sophia's cage and grabbed her shawl from the chair. "I'll be right back Sophia; you behave while I'm gone."

Cassie took some money from her drawer and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. Stepping inside, she smiled and waved to Tom, the bartender. "Workin' today Cass?" He asked once he saw her.

"No. I'm running errands today. I'll be working in a couple days. See you then!" Cassie walked out the back door, tapped on the bricks and watched as the solid wall opened into Diagon Alley.

Moving quickly, Cassie walked straight to Quality Quidditch Supplies. _Oh the times James and I came in here!_ Cassie smiled at the memories that surfaced. _He begged mum for pocket money!_

"Can I help you miss?" Asked the store clerk when she walked in the door.

"Yes, I'm looking for a broom for my nephew. He just made the house team and doesn't have a one. What's the best one on the market now?" Cassie's eyes wandered the store. _If only Harry knew who I was, then I could get him so many presents for Christmas! He probably didn't even know what Quidditch was until Prof. McGonagall told him!_

"Well miss the best and most popular broom right now is the Nimbus 2000. Very remarkable…" the clerk droned on about the qualities of the broom but Cassie tuned out. She could remember coming here with her mother to buy James's first real broom, a Nimbus 1400. _That was the best broom then!_ _It's only right I buy him his first broom since Sirius and James can't._

"I'll take it," Cassie said once the clerk paused in his rant. She paid him the gold and had him send the broom to Hogwarts. It would arrive the next day during the morning mail and Cassie's heart ached. She wanted to see her nephew so badly it hurt. She knew he'd look just like James; he always had, well, except for Lily's eyes.

Cassie disapparated to her home and thought of nothing but Harry for the rest of the evening. _I should tell Sirius about Harry, he'd be so proud! _She fell asleep on her couch and Harry, Lily, James and Sirius wove in and out of her dreams.

* * *

AN: Sorry the story jumps around so much. I may edit it in the future and make it more continous, but for right now, it is what it is. Please review! It makes me smile.


	15. Deepened Kisses

**Chapter 15: Deepened Kisses**

Cassie stood at the familiar entrance gate to the prison. She found herself here again, even though Sirius had told her never to return. It was her third time at this place, at this horrible, wasteland, and yet she was still not used to it. The dementors roaming around, feasting off the pleasant moments the prisoners thought of, took pleasure in causing hurt and despair.

Following the same routine she had the past two visits, Cassie submitted her wand to the pale witch at the desk and followed a guard down the corridor to Sirius Black's cell. She kept her chin up and her eyes focused straight ahead. She didn't want to see the prisoners in their cells; didn't want to hear the screams and taunts that would sound once she walked past.

"Black! Visitor!" The guard announced her presence as he unlocked the door. Cassie stepped inside and watched as he locked her in. "You have sixty minutes, although, you already knew that, been here enough you have."

Cassie turned to face the man she loved. She had taken off her ring and put it on the same chain as her locket. She saw his eyes flick to her hand and then to her eyes. He had lost even more weight and now had the appearance of an old man who was nearing the end of his life. His dark black hair had reached the middle of his back. It was knotted and infested with insects and dirt. Cassie cried on the inside; it hurt her to see him like this. He barely resembled the handsome man she had loved so many years ago.

"H…hi Cass." He rasped; his voice harsh, like it hadn't been used in a long time.

"Hi Sirius." Cassie moved towards him slowly and he took an involuntary step backwards. She sighed, "Now who's scared of whom?" She remembered her previous visit and how she had backed up quickly when he tried to come near her.

"You came back, even though I asked you not to." Sirius sat on his bed, obviously exhausted by the conversation.

"Of course I did, I promised didn't I?" Cassie sat gently next to him on the bed. She put her arm around him, pulling her towards her, kissing his filthy cheek.

"Why are you here?"

"Do we have to go into this every time I visit? Can't I just see you? Do I have to have a reason?" She was angered by this. Every time she came to see him, he asked why she was there.

"I don't want you here." His voice cracked and Cassie caught a tear slid down his dirt-stained cheek.

"Yes you do," she whispered. "Deep down you do. You're glad I still come to see you, even after…" she paused. "Even after what happened last time."

He looked up, his pale grey eyes meeting her bright blue ones. "I'm sorry. I…"

"Shh," She cut him off. "I know." Cassie moved his chin up, so she could see his face. "I know you didn't mean it. I still love you, no matter what." She kissed his rough, chapped lips gently, nibbling lightly on the lower lip. She desperately wanted to deepen the kiss, to show him how much she loved him.

Sirius let himself become lost in her kiss. He knew his lips were rough, and his breath smelled horrendous, but here she was, kissing him like they used to, like he wasn't here for the rest of his life. Even knowing this memory would be taken from him later, he let himself get lost. He brushed a lock of hair from her face, caressing her cheek.

"I love you," she whispered when the separated.

"I love you too. You took off your ring." Sirius stated bluntly; he wanted to see her reaction.

"You told me to. I didn't want it to bother you when I was here. I always wear it though, on my hand." She paused, thinking of the best way to change the subject. "I received a letter from Prof. Dumbledore about Harry."

Sirius leaned back from her. "Harry?"

"Yes, you know our godson?" Cassie smiled.

"I know who you're talking about," he snapped then quickly apologized. "I'm sorry Cass. I didn't mean it."

"I know," she replied softly. "I've come to not take everything you say seriously." She looked away then took a quick glance back, meeting his sad eyes. "But yes, I got a letter about Harry. He was sorted into Gryffindor, and he's on the Quidditch team. Prof. McGonagall appointed him to the team without even trying out. He's the youngest player in a century." Cassie hoped Sirius would be proud, maybe even smile. But it seemed he was incapable of showing any emotion in his face, possibly incapable of _feeling_ any emotion.

"That's great. You'll have to tell him I said hi when you see him." Sirius laughed bitterly. "Oh that's right, you don't see him. And he doesn't know we're his godparents. "He'll never know about us…"

"Sirius," Cassie started. "We're going to get you out of here. You're innocent, keep believing that! Please don't lose whatever it is that's keeping you sane."

"Do you have to keep coming back here? Do you have to keep coming to see me?" Sirius stared at her, wishing he could hold her, fall asleep with her in his arms. He wanted her, in every way a man could want a woman: physically, emotionally, mentally. However, he knew it wouldn't be possible. He would never again fall asleep with her in his arms; never again hold her under the blanket of night as they looked for shooting stars; never again kiss her without fear of being tortured by said kiss.

"Yes, I have to keep coming back here and seeing you. I know you want me to, even if you won't admit it. Sirius, I can't just leave you here. I can't just go on, knowing you're here, alone. It hurts me, to see you like this. I hate it, I hate all of this." Cassie stood up and walked to stand against the wall opposite the bed. She felt the tears forming in her eyes and she let them. She wanted him to see how much she hurt; maybe it would help him realize there was something to live for. That someday, they would be together again, and that she would wait for him.

"Cass," started Sirius, but he quickly lapsed into a coughing fit. Cassie spun quickly, seeing his thin frame racked with coughs. Her heart ached, knowing she shouldn't touch him, knowing she probably couldn't help him.

"Are you okay?" Cassie asked him quietly.

"Does it look like I'm okay? I'm probably going to die of pneumonia or something." Sirius snapped at her, trying to get his breathing under control. He coughed again, so loud and hard Cassie felt it in her own chest.

Cassie scowled at him then walked over to sit next to him on the bed again. She pulled him gently, positioning his head in her lap as she rubbed his back in a desperate attempt to help him get his breathing under control. "Shh. Easy, take deep breaths."

Slowly, Sirius began to breathe normally, his pants becoming slower, the coughs fading away. Cassie continued to rub his back with her right hand while she ran her fingers through his hair with her left.

After a few minutes, Sirius slowly sat up, looking into Cassie's eyes. He gave her a faint smile, barely moving his lips. "Thanks." He looked away, studying the dirt on the ground. "If I tell you not to come back, you won't listen will you?"

She smiled, "No. I won't listen, and I'll probably be back in a couple years." She turned her gaze to the floor as well. "I should come sooner, but I…I just can't bear…" She trailed off.

"I know. I wouldn't have come here at all if I were you. One day, you'll decide not to come, and you won't come back. And you'll forget about me, and move on with your life. It's okay," he said, seeing the look on her face. "I know one day you'll meet someone else, and you'll move on. I've come to terms with that, I think I did a long time ago. I'll always think about you though. Cassie, you're the only girl…woman I've ever loved. There have been other girls, but…I never loved them. You Cassie Potter, you're it. I'll love you until the day I die." Sirius took in a large gulp of air. He looked worn out from his passionate outburst.

"Sirius, I…" began Cassie, but she couldn't finish. _How do I respond to that? Especially after he just told me he expected me to forget him!_

"Shh. Don't worry about it. Your time should be almost up. Would you do me a favor?" Sirius looked expectantly into her eyes.

"Of course, whatever you want, as long as it's not insisting I not come back here, because I intend to come back, many times, until you get out or one of us dies, which ever comes first."

Deep down, he was happy. Happy that she'd continue to come back to see him even though he was slipping slowly from sanity. "No, not that. I'm not even going to try anymore. Would you… would you kiss me? Like you did earlier? I'd…I'd do it, but…" he flushed a little, the color rising slightly in his sunken cheeks.

Cassie smiled, leaning in slowly. She could feel his breath on her lips. She brushed her smooth, crimson lips against his coarse, stained ones. She pressed her lips to his gently, her body feeling electrified.

Sirius felt it the moment their lips touched. Everything was like it should be. Cassie ran her tongue over his lips, requesting permission to enter. Sirius spread his lips slightly, his own tongue touching hers. He leaned into her, deepening the already physical kiss. Her fingers caressed his cheek. She leaned back, pulling him on top of her.

Cassie moved away from his lips, kissing his cheek, neck, forehead, nose, anything within reach. Sirius returned her fervent kisses, kissing her every place she kissed him.

Suddenly, she stopped. "I hear someone coming," she said quickly. Sirius climbed off her, but not before Cassie pulled him in for one last kiss, her teeth nibbling his bottom lip tenderly.

Sirius hugged her tightly, placing a soft kiss on her ear. "I love you Cassiopeia; don't forget that," Sirius whispered into her ear. Cassie leaned into his ear, "I love you too, and don't you forget that. I'll never leave you, I promise." She kissed him quickly on the cheek and stood when the guard came to unlock the cell.

"I'll be back," she said, walking out of the cell. She looked back at him, total and utter sadness crossed her eyes as she saw him sitting on his sad excuse for a bed. She gave one last fleeting look as she walked away, knowing she'd be back in a couple years, and he'd be even worse than he was now.

* * *

AN: New Chapter! YAY!! haha well you know the drill. I know it's Mary-Sueish but please review! Even if it's negative I'd appreciate a review. There must be something you really like or dislike! Please? With a cherry on top?


	16. Finding Out the Truth

**Chapter 16: Finding Out the Truth**

Cassie sat by her fireplace, watching the burnt logs. It was the middle of August, and she was worried about Harry. She hadn't heard anything since Prof. Dumbledore had written her back in June. He had written to let her know what happened, so she wouldn't hear rumors and worry. She picked the letter off her bedside table and reread the familiar script.

_**Dear Cassiopeia**_

_**I feel it is my duty to inform you what happened at Hogwarts this year. There will be many rumors flying around, but in this unusual occasion, the truth is more outrageous than the rumors.**_

_**Harry and his friends had discovered the whereabouts of the Philosopher's Stone (it has been residing at Hogwarts since July last). They also discovered a plot to try to steal the stone. Harry, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger managed to thwart the plan, saving many lives in the process. I assure you they are all fine and Harry is doing quite well, considering he must return to his aunt and uncle's house. **_

_**Hope this letter finds you well.**_

_**Prof. Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore**_

Cassie had read and reread that letter, wishing her nephew could have come to live with her. She had written Prof. Dumbledore, practically begging that he allow Harry to come live with her. After the close call in June, she knew he needed a family member, one who actually cared about him. He had written her a very nice letter in response, requesting she come to Hogwarts right before the term ended so that he may speak with her. She knew it wasn't going to be good, but she may get a view of her nephew before she left.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**+FLASHBACK+**

Cassie apparated in to Hogsmeade and walked up to the castle alone. She looked at the grounds, looking at the tree that had been so useful those many years ago.

"Hello Ms. Potter," Prof. McGonagall said when Cassie entered the Great Hall.

"Hello Prof. McGonagall. I'm supposed to be meeting with Professor Dumbledore. The problem is I never did actually know where his office was." Cassie smiled bashfully. This wasn't the truth. She knew exactly where his office was, since James had shown her the Marauder's map so many times. She just didn't want to wander the halls alone, too many memories surfaced.

"Of course. Right this way." Cassie looked around, trying to see if she could see Harry. _Who knows what he looks like! We thought he would look like James, but he may look like Lily now._

Cassie gave up her search and followed Minerva up to the headmaster's office. She gave the password, "Bertie Botts," and motioned for Cassie to enter.

"Thank you professor," said Cassie, stepping onto the ascending staircase. Cassie reached the top and knocked on the door.

"Ah Hello Ms. Potter. Please, come in." Dumbledore opened the door widely and motioned for her to enter. "Thank you so much for coming. I feel I must explain things to you."

Cassie entered and looked around. His office looked exactly like it had over ten years previous. She looked around in wonder, taking it all in. "I was very happy to come. I do miss the school. You said you needed to explain a few things? What things?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I know you believe that Harry would be better off living with you, and based on his condition when he arrived at school this year, I do agree. However, there are a few things you do not understand, and Harry doesn't either." He sat down at his desk and motioned for Cassie to sit in a chair across from him. He folded his hands and continued.

"When Lily Potter put herself in front of the curse, she died saving her son. This forged a protection that Lord Voldemort doesn't understand. It is ancient magic, not very common anymore. As long as Harry resides in a place where her blood is, as long as he calls the Dursley residence home, he is safe from Voldemort; the Dark Lord can not harm him. Unfortunately, you are James's sister, not Lily's, so he would not have the protection if he came to live with you."

Cassie stared at him. _That's why? I thought it was just because I was too young to care for a child…too immature. _"I understand Professor. Is there any way that I can meet him? Can I see him? I tried to contact him years ago, but Petunia destroyed my letters and Vernon shouted when I tried to phone him."

Dumbledore's eyes glistened. "I'm sure that the time will present itself. However, at this time, I feel it would be too difficult for him. Maybe when he is older. He's had a difficult time understanding that he had to return to the Dursley residence. Knowing that he had another family member would cause more harm than good I'm afraid."

Cassie nodded. "I understand. I at least got to send him his first real broom, even if he doesn't know it was me. Is he doing well in school? We had hoped he inherited Lily's intelligence." She smiled slightly, remembering her sister-in-law.

"He's doing well. Not in Potions I'm afraid, Professor Snape has taken a dislike to him and refuses to allow him success in that subject. However in his other classes he's doing well."

"Yes, I'm sure Severus does have a dislike for Harry, and Harry him. Funny how those things work." Cassie rose. "Thank you for calling this meeting with me, Professor. I'm glad to know the reason Harry isn't able to live with me." Cassie shook Dumbledore's hand and walked out of his office.

She slowly made her way through the corridors and down the stairs onto the front lawn. Cassie looked out over the grass and smiled at the smoke rising from Hagrid's cottage. She watched the students gathered in groups, discussing assignments and gossiping about the newest couple. She remembered doing that exact same thing over ten years previous. _Oh how times change! _

Cassie made her way down the path and into Hogsmeade. She stopped at the Three Broomsticks for a warm butterbeer and to think about what she had been told.

"Thought I might find you here," said a voice from behind her. Cassie turned around and smiled slightly. "I should be thankful you don't have anything stronger."

"Very funny Moony. You know I hardly drink that stuff." She motioned from him to sit down and join her.

Remus pulled out a chair and sat down, placing his drink on the table in front of him. "Are you okay? You had a meeting with Dumbledore today, didn't you?" His face showed concern. He reached out his hand and took hers, squeezing it comfortingly.

She nodded, taking another sip of her drink. "I now know why Harry can't come live with me. It's not my fault, exactly." He nodded, silently urging her to continue. "Lily died protecting him. She forged a…some kind of protection against Vol…" she dropped her voice, "Voldemort. As long as he keeps going back to that hell hole Petunia calls a home, he's safe."

"I see. And you can't even talk to him? Introduce yourself or anything?" Remus watched her carefully. He hated seeing her like this. She had lost everything dear to her that Halloween night. She went through life in a daze, ignoring all the things that used to make her happy.

"No. He says Harry's too young right now. Maybe in a few years, once he knows about everything. Having another family member but not being able to live with her might upset him. I'll just have to survive for the time being. Hopefully I'll be able to see him in a few years."

"Do you want to take a walk around the village? We can stop in at Honeydukes and get some chocolate." He grinned and Cassie laughed. They both knew of his affection for chocolate.

"I suppose. I don't have to work this evening. We haven't had a change to talk in a while. Come on, let's get out of here."

Cassie took Remus's hand and the two left the pub. They walked down the road, laughing as they past the Shrieking Shack, watching the people who pointed and gasped.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the slack in updates. This job leaves little time for writing! So, like it? Hate it? On the fence? Let me know! 


	17. A Halloween Visit

**Chapter 17: A Halloween Visit**

Cassie awoke Halloween morning and stretched her arms. Her mind pondered the decision she had made the day before. She didn't exactly know why she decided it or how, but she just knew she had to.

She was tired of being alone on Halloween. Remus was coming over that evening for dinner, but during the afternoon, she would be alone, thinking. She needed to renew her affirmation that he loved her and needed to prove to him that she loved him. That she would stand by him no matter what.

VVVVVVVVVVVV

Sirius sat in his dark, cold cell staring at the damp walls. His days were dreary and lonely. He had one visitor, Cassie, and she only came once every couple years. She wasn't due for at least a couple more, or so he thought. It was difficult to keep track of days and time when there was no sun to guide you.

He thought he'd been here for somewhere around ten years, possibly more. She had just been there, a short while ago, maybe a year, but he still remembered it as if it was yesterday, every painful second of her leaving. Over and over, he watched her walk out the cell door, watched her leave him alone yet again.

He shuddered as dementor passed. It brought up more painful memories, ones he didn't want to deal with.

"_**Oh no, James," Sirius looked down at the lifeless body of his best friend, his brother. His glasses were askew and his wand no where to be found. "Where's Harry, James? How about Evans? Where are they?" **_

_**Sirius walked up the remnants of the stairs, brushing the tear off his cheek. He found Harry's room, the door blasted open. The baby was sitting in his crib, watching. **_

"_**Pafoot!" He called to Sirius upon seeing him. Sirius looked around the room and caught sight of Lily, lying on the floor. **_

"_**Oi, Evans." He collapsed next to her body, the tears streaming down. **_

Sirius heard a loud clanking in the hall which usually meant a visitor was coming through. _Wonder which lucky person has a visitor? Not many come in here. Especially not in this cell block, full of Death Eaters it is._

He lay back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "Visitor Black." The guard's voice called. He sat up straight in his bed, and stared at the face.

"Hullo," she whispered as the guard unlocked the cell.

"The dementors'll be makin' one more pass 'round. Bes' not be too happy when they do, if'in ya know what I mean…" the guard locked her in the cell and cackled as he walked off.

"Rina, what are you doing here? You are due back for a couple of years if I'm not mistaken," He moved to stand, but soon found he moved to quickly. He dropped back into a sitting position holding his head.

"Are you okay?" She hastily moved to sit next to him and took his hand.

"Yes, just don't have as many nutrients as I should, I guess. They don't feed us too well in here." He tried to smile, but all that moved was the corners of his mouth. "So Rina, what brings you here now?"

She smiled sadly. "No one's called me that in years. The only people who did were you and James..." She trailed off. "I…I guess I just needed some company. You don't know what today is, do you?" She asked softly, already knowing that he couldn't possibly be aware of the date.

"No, what day is it?" Sirius tried to run through the dates in his head, trying to figure out what it might possibly be.

"It's Halloween. It's been eleven years. I…last year Moony made me…dragged me I should say…to the cemetery. We saw the house. They erected a sign, only magic folk can see, but they didn't fix the house. Left it as a monument to the war or something like that." She fell silent. At that moment, the dementors choose to sweep past, stopping in front of Sirius' cell.

_**Dumbledore began, "I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this." Cassie looked up from her hands and glanced at Prof. McGonagall's face. She saw a tear fall from McGonagall's eye. "Cassie, your brother and sister-in-law have been discovered. Lord Voldemort has killed them." **_

_**VVVVVVVVVVVV**_

_**Sirius moved in closer, his palms flat against the wall behind her. He brushed his chapped lips against her soft pink ones. "I'm sorry" he whispered as he crushed his lips onto hers. Cassie jumped from this sudden invasion but soon gave in, returning the kiss with the same passion. **_

_**Sirius moved his hands from the wall and placed them on her shoulders, moving slowly towards her front, his hands brushing against the sides of her breasts. Cassie snapped out of her daze and pushed him away from her. She slapped him across the face, calling him words one wouldn't use in polite company.**_

"_**How DARE YOU!" She whispered forcefully. Sirius reached up and touched his check where she had slapped him, it felt painfully warm and he could tell it was turning bright red.**_

_**VVVVVVVVVVVV**_

_**When her eyes opened, she looked around. "Oh Remus, how could you? How could you do this?" Cassie wrenched her hand away, glaring at him. **_

_**VVVVVVVVVVVV**_

Cassie shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the images that had just left her mind. She then realized she was lying down and someone was staring down at her. "Where…oh." She quickly realized where she was and sat up slowly. "I'm sorry. What happened exactly?" She asked him softly.

"You fainted. I've never known anyone to faint before. Granted, I've felt like it many a time… What did you see, if you don't mind telling me?"

She sighed. "It was a few things actually. When Dumbledore told me about James and Lily, that time…when I was here… with you…, and when Moony dragged me to the cemetery last year…" She wiped the tears off her cheeks and looked up. "Well, where were we."

"Rina, why do you come back here? No, don't yell at me. I really want to know. And don't give me that excuse about me needing you. Why do you put yourself through this torture? It's awful for you, not to mention for me." He stared down at his hands.

Cassie sighed again. "Why do you insist on asking me?" She chuckled softly. "I'm secretly trying to figure out how to get you out of here. No. I'm just joking." She quickly added seeing the look on his face. "Since when did you start calling me Rina again? You haven't done that before when I've been here. As a matter of fact, you seem different. You're…friendlier I guess."

"Don't avoid my question. Cassiopeia, why are you here again?" This time, he demanded more than asked.

"I'm here this time because I need to be. It's Halloween Sirius. I don't do well on Halloween. I usually sit in my flat and drink Firewhiskey while handing out candy to muggle children. Last year, Moony opened my eyes. He made me realize I can't mope around anymore. I have to do something. Well, this year I decided I would come see you. I'm sorry. I should have known not to come. You are always fussy. I'll be going. I guess I can't make you see my side anyways." She moved to stand and signal the guard when he grabbed her hand.

"Please don't. You're right. I…I do need you. You give me something to look forward to. I try not to think about it much… it makes the dementors come around…but I do need you. You break up the dreariness. It's not so bad when you're around. 'Course, when you leave it is hell all over again. I always see you leave. Every time the dementors pass, I see you leave. I never get to say that I love you in time." He took her chin in his hand. "I love you Rina."

"I love you too Sirius." She smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Do you realize you're being kinder? You're not as snippy as the past few times."

"Yes, I've realized. I believe I might finally be losing it. It doesn't hurt as bad anymore. Only when _they_ pass."

"Ms. Potter, it's time for you to leave." A different guard showed up and began to unlock the cell door. "Stay back Black. Don't make me stun you." The guard waved his wand as if to emphasize his point.

Cassie glared at the guard. "I love you," she whispered. "Take care, as best you can. I'll be back love." She kissed his cheek and rose, exiting the damp cell. She smiled at him as the guard locked the door. "I'll be back. I promise." She smiled again as she walked away, determined to give him a last moment of happiness as she left.

* * *

**AN: I am so sorry that it's taken me FOREVER to update this! I had no idea how I wanted to progress from this point. I know how it's going to end, but I didn't know how I wanted to get there. This is almost a random chapter, but I wanted Cassie to visit Sirius on Halloween. Yes, Sirius is slowly losing his sanity. They don't go into detail about it in the book, so I took this small artistic license.**

**Please Review! Again sorry for the delay!!!!**

**-muzical**


	18. Dream Sequence

**Chapter 18: Dream Sequence**

Cassie came home from the prison and collapsed on the couch. She stared at the pictures on the wall, her mind going back to happier times. Her eyes found one picture and stayed there. It was a photo of when James proposed to Lily. Someone had snapped the picture just as Lily jumped into James' arms.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Cassie grinned as she walked slowly behind James and Lily, her arm linked with Remus'. The two stopped by an old Willow tree to watch the scene. _

"_Can you believe he's actually going to do it? I never thought she'd go for him," Cassie exclaimed, brushing dirt off her knees. _

"_I know! I can't believe it either. Oh look, there he goes!" The two watched as James bent down on one knee and pulled a beautiful black velvet box from his pocket. _

"_What are we watching?" asked Sirius as he and Peter sat down next to them. _

"_SH!" Cassie hushed. "James is proposing." She giggled as she watched Lily jump up and down, and then screamed with joy._

_James stood, his cheeks flushed with color. "Well James," Sirius started. "Finally got the guts huh?" He yelled to the couple down by the lake. James laughed as he threw Sirius a rude hand gesture. The small group moved from their spot under the tree down to the lake to congratulate the couple. _

"_Isn't it great Cass? You're going to have a sister now. Well, a sister-in-law, but it's at least someone other than James." Remus laughed and took her arm. The two walked side-by-side laughing as they went. Cassie caught Sirius' eye as they met up with the love-birds. She thought she saw something in them…almost like sadness, but she shook her head, dismissing the thought. _

"_Congratulations Lily!" Cassie moved over to her soon to be sister-in-law and hugged her tightly. I'm so happy for you!" The separated and laughed. "Good luck dealing with my brother. He isn't the easiest person to live with!" _

_Laughing, Cassie moved away and went over to her brother. "Very nice job James." She said, pulling him in tightly for a hug. "It's a beautiful ring. You did well." He hugged her back, kissing the top of her head. _

_Cassie snuck away and sat next to a tree. Her mind wandered with her eyes closed until she felt someone sit down next to her. "Do you still not want to be alone with me?" _

_She felt her lips twitch into a small smile. "I never want to be alone with you, but if we must." She opened her eyes and met his. "What wrong?"_

"_I've just been thinking. We never thought Lily would go for him. I thought she'd hate him for the rest of her life. And now they're going to get married…" _

"_I know. It's weird. I remember the summer after your first year she was all he would talk about. I couldn't get away from it."_

_The two sat in silence for a few minutes, watching their friends chat and laugh. "Do you want to get married?" Sirius asked, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. _

_She smiled. "Someday. I would really to. If I can find the right guy that is. How about you? Would you ever want to get married?"_

"_I would love to. I think I even found the right woman too. But she hates me, and I doubt I would get another chance." He smiled shyly._

_Cassie smiled knowingly. "What did you do to make her hate you?"_

"_I tried to keep our relationship a secret. Wouldn't tell her brother that we were together for fear of getting castrated. I didn't mean to hurt her though."_

"_Maybe if you just apologize she might not be as angry as she was. An apology always goes a long way." _

_He paused, looking out over the lake. "I'm sorry Rina." He met her eyes as he stood up. Cassie watched as he walked back to where their friends were._

Cassie awoke a few minutes later, shaking her head. "Wow. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep." She turned to the window and saw her owl, Sophia, resting on the ledge.

She opened the window and let her owl in. "Good afternoon Sophia. What do you have for me?" She pulled the letter off the owl's leg and opened it slowly.

"_Cassie,_

_Would you like to come spend a couple days with me? I could really use some company. Reply soon. Miss you._

_Remus."_

Cassie grabbed her quill and hastily wrote a response.

"_I'd love to. Just let me know when and where. Miss you too._

_Cassie."_

She tied the letter back on Sophia's leg and sent her off.

Cassie walked out of the room and into hers to pack her bag for her short trip.

* * *

**AN: Okay, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update...and I'm incredibly sorry that this chapter stinks. I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing this story so bear with me while I remember where I was going. Please hit the small button below and review!**


	19. Friends and Dreams

**Chapter 19: Friends and Dreams**

**AN: I am SO sorry for the INCREDIBLY long time between updates. I think I've finally figured out where I want this story to end, so I'll be updating again soon. If I still have any readers left, I apologize IMMENSELY! If you review I'll give you a cookie!**

* * *

Cassie disapparated on Moony's front step. She raised her hand and knocked on the door. After a few moments, it opened slowly and the sad, tired face of a man appeared in front of her.

"Hi Cassie," Remus said quietly. He opened the door wider and stepped aside, allowing her to walk in.

"Remus, are you okay? Bloody hell, you're bleeding! What happened?" Cassie walked quickly inside and dropped her bag on her carpet.

He shut the door behind her and slowly walked to sit on the couch. "You don't know what time of the month it was?"

Cassie clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh Remus! I completely forgot! I'm so sorry! What can I do? Do you need bandages?"

He smiled sadly. "No, I'm fine. It's stopped now anyways. Just sit and talk to me."

She sat next to him on the couch. "Other than, well, this. How have you been?"

"I've been alright. I'm tutoring some neighbor children again. Speaking of, have you heard who is the new DADA teacher this year?"

Cassie shook her head. "No, I haven't paid attention to the gossip at work. Who did they find? This will be the what? Third teacher in four years?"

Remus laughed. "Yes. The only one they could find was Gilderoy Lockhart."

Cassie burst out laughing. "You're joshing me. Seriously? He was all Dumbledore could find? The man is an idiot. I've seen him, he's an air head! What is he going to teach them about Defense?"

"Well, he has written several books on the subject. I personally enjoyed Travels with Trolls. Although, Wandering with Werewolves was also highly entertaining."

She turned and stared. "Please tell me you're joking. You haven't seriously read his books, have you?"

"Only those two. I couldn't stand reading another word."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each pondering their own thoughts.

"I… I think I want to meet Harry, even if it's with out Dumbledore's permission. I think I need to. He's my nephew for goodness sake." Cassie risked a gaze in Remus' direction. He was staring off into space. "Did you hear me," she asked softly.

"Yes. I heard you. I was trying to think of a response." He paused to adjust his bandage. "If that's what you think you need to do, then by all means, do it. Just don't be upset if he isn't completely open with you." He turned to face her. "As long as you take care of yourself. If you think this is best for you, then do it."

"I know. I probably won't anyways, I'm too much of a chicken." She rose out of the chair. "Come on, let's get you in bed. You need to rest. It looks like you've lost a lot of blood."

Cassie helped him limp to his bedroom and she turned while he undressed himself and climbed slowly into bed. "Now if you need anything, just call okay? I'm going to pull out the couch." She bent down and kissed his forehead. "Good night."

VVVVVVVVVVVV

After a few days, Cassie returned to her lonely flat and back to work at her dreary job. She vaguely missed the customers and the gossip that was always circulating.

Cassie looked the Leaky Cauldron. She couldn't figure out why she still worked here. The pay was awful, the customers pissed, the only good thing was being in the middle of the wizarding world. Cassie heard gossip and stories she wouldn't have heard otherwise. This very perk is how she had come to know that Hogwarts was in danger.

"Yeh, I heard tha' the Chamber o' Secrets was opened agin. Rum'r is tha' Dumbledore'll be closing the school." Cassie carefully eavesdropped from the other end of the bar. It wasn't difficult, seeing as it was a Monday afternoon and there were only a few customers.

_The Chamber of Secrets? That was Slytherin's lair! And Harry's there! I can't do anything to help!_

After her shift, she hurried home. Running to her desk, she pulled out a piece of paper and a quill. She hastily scribbled a letter to Remus.

_Moony,_

_Rumor is the 'Chamber' has been opened again. Think_

_there's anything we can do?_

_Miss you lots._

_Cassie_

"Sophia," she called and her owl came swooping down, landing on the table edge. "Hey girl. I have a favor to ask you. Can you bring this to Remus? I know, I know. I was just there, but this is important." She smiled as the owl stuck out her leg. "That's a girl. Be careful." The owl flew off and Cassie smiled again.

VVVVVVVVVVVV

Later that night Cassie drifted peacefully off to sleep. In her dreams, she was happy.

_She looked around, it was James and Lily's house in Godric's Hollow. "How am I back here," she thought aloud. _

"_Cassie," a voice called from behind her._

"_James!" she spun around quickly, and was met with the face of her late brother. "James, is…"_

_He laughed. "It's me, well, almost."_

_Cassie ran up and hugged him tightly. __**He feels real**__ she thought. _

"_You're dreaming Cassie." He pulled away slightly, looking into her eyes._

"_Why? Why now? Why haven't I dreamed of you before?" James led her to the kitchen table they had talked at so many years ago. _

_The two sat down in the chairs across from each other. "Cassie, you can't go against Dumbledore's wishes. I know it hurts you that you don't know Harry and he doesn't know you. But this is how it must be for now. The time will come, that I promise."_

"_But James, he's the only thing I have left!" Cassie felt her eyes tearing up. __**Damn. You cry too much**__._

"_No, you have Moony; and what's left of Padfoot."_

"_There's barely anything left of Sirius. He's only a body. His soul is nearly gone. I need Harry."_

"_I know Rina, I know. But you have to deal with this right now. Sirius needs you, even if he won't openly admit it."_

_Cassie nodded. "I miss you James. I hate being alone."_

_James rose out of his chair and walked over to the chair Cassie was sitting in. He pulled her up and in close to his chest. "I love you Rina. I've never left you. I'm still in your heart. Now you've got to wake up Rina."_

"_But, I want to stay here, with you."_

"_No. You can't. You have to take care of Moony, and Harry. So wake up Rina." He kissed her forehead._

"_I love you too James."_

Cassie sat straight up in her bed. She rubbed her eyes, ridding them of the sleepiness she still felt. "Alright, I get it. I won't go talk to Harry. But I will go talk to Sirius again, even though it's only been a year."

* * *

**AN: Please just hit the little button below and give me a quick review to let me know someone is still reading. Thanks so much. Ya'll are wonderful!**


	20. The Final Visit

**Chapter: 20: A Final Visit**

AN: Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter!

harrypotterfan21, xtyne, FriarFreakingLawrence, siriuslycallisto10, thewerewolfgal: you all get cookies! And... on to the story!

* * *

It had been a little over one year since she was last standing in front of the great wooden door; one year since she had seen him last. The wind blew harshly and coldly. Cassie shivered in her cloak. She continued to stare at the door, building up the courage to enter.

She took a deep breathe and pulled the heavy door open. Shaking off her cloak, she walked steadily into the main lobby. It was exactly as she remembered it. The same smell loomed in the air; the same feeling beat down on her. The depression and pain hung in the air.

"How can I help you?" an old wizard said monotonously.

"Yes, I'm here to see Sirius Black." She waited for the look, the look that she got every time she came here. It always said _why in the name of Merlin are you here?_

As if on cue, the man looked up. After he got over the initial shock, he proceeded with his job. "Name?"

"Cassiopeia Potter" she said, and again she waited for the shock and the question that always loomed unspoken… _James Potter's sister?_

"Give me your wand and take the ticket." The man clamored off his chair and slowly walked her down the hall. She noticed the inmates were quiet. Barely talking. Cassie shivered, recalling painful memories from her previous visits.

"Not too many people come to visit this place. Can't say I blame them…" he trailed off as they reached the cell. She looked inside, seeing Sirius curled up on the floor of the cell. "You have an hour. If you need more time, just let me know. I'm sure I can bend the rules. You're the only person to visit him …" She smiled slightly at him as he unlocked the door. The noise woke Sirius from his daze. He met Cassie's eyes with his own.

She stepped in quietly and turned toward the man. "Thank you," she whispered.

Turning back, she stared at the remnants of the man she loved. Her hands were behind her back and she hastily took the ring of her left hand, placing it in her pocket, hoping he didn't see. They stared at each other for what seemed like minutes.

"C...Ca…Cassie?" He struggled to stand, leaning on the bed for support.

"Oh Sirius." She moved quickly towards him, helping move to the bed. He leaned on her for support, shifting his feet slowly. "You look like hell," she said once he had gotten settled, well, as settled as one can be on a hard bed with barely a pillow and blanket. She smiled at him, hoping to see him smile too, even if it was just an upturn of his lips.

"Thanks. How's my tan coming? I've been trying to get out and lie in the sun, but it's a bit difficult with the lack of light." He tried to smirk, but his facial muscles had become lax without use. "How are you doing?" he asked quietly.

Cassie smiled. "I'm alright. Lonely, but that's nothing new. I'm doing better." She paused, thinking her next words. "I… I think I need to get in touch with Harry. He's old enough now. He'll be thirteen on his next birthday. Even if Dumbledore doesn't allow it, I'll do it anyways."

"Cassie, you shouldn't."

"Oh Sirius, not you too," she whispered forcefully. Standing, she walked to the door of the cell and faced out.

"What do you mean? Is that what Moony told you too?" He watched her. "Rina, you know I can't come to you. Please come back over here."

Cassie turned around, meeting his sad eyes. "I…I had a dream last night." Sirius nodded so she continued. "I was back at Godric's Hollow and James was there. He told me not to get in touch with Harry; that I should bide my time and wait until Dumbledore says it's okay. I'm tired of waiting!" She walked towards him and sat down on the bed.

Sirius lifted his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder. "Hey…hey. It's okay. It'll be okay. He's getting older now. I'm sure that Dumbledore will let you meet him soon." Sirius could help the bitter thoughts that surfaced as he said those words. _Yeah, she'll get to meet him, but I'm stuck here. No one will ever know the truth. He'll go though his life thinking I killed his parents; that I'm the reason he's an orphan. _

He shook his head slightly and Cassie looked up. "Are you okay?"

"Sure. I'm fine." He tried so smile, but he couldn't remember how anymore. "So, tell me about you. Have you found a boyfriend yet? Anyone coming to beg for your hand?"

Cassie sighed. "You know that answer already. And even if they did…" she trailed off, silently finishing the sentence; _I'm already engaged to someone._

"You need to be happy Cassie. Keeping your heart for me isn't helping. You know I'm never getting out."

"I have to have hope," she whispered. "You didn't do it. Someday I'll be able to convince every one of that. I'm still slowly working on Moony. I interject a few words every now and then."

"Don't Cassie. Just don't." He turned to the door of the cell as a guard showed up.

"BLACK," the man barked. "Put these on." The man threw a small pile of clothes onto the floor. "Ah, you have a visitor. Good, she can help." The guard laughed. "The Minister is coming for his visit; need to have the prisoners looking decent, now don't we?" He laughed again as he walked away down the hall.

Cassie walked over and picked up the small pile. "Come on, let's get you changed." Sirius mumbled something as he struggled to stand.

"What was that?"

"I don't need help," he said a bit louder.

Cassie blushed, obviously flustered. "Fine, I'll turn my back." She walked to the window and stared out, her back to the frail man.

Behind her, Sirius struggled to unbutton the buttons on his shirt. His frail fingers lacked the nimbleness they had in his youth. He gave up trying and simply began pulling the shirt over his head, but again, he was unsuccessful. _Guess I'll have to have her help._

"C…Cassie? I'm sorry. Please help me?"

Cassie turned around, glaring at him. She walked up to him and swiftly unbuttoned the buttons, revealing his thin, tattooed chest. Her fingers traced the largest brand; the mark they give all prisoners in Azkaban. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"What for?"

"For not being able to save you. For not being able to get you out of here. I tried. I really did." She felt the tears surface and she furiously blinked them back. _Don't cry! It'll call the dementors!_

"I know. I know you tried."

"Ms. Potter," called the frail guard. "Ms. Potter your time is up and with the minister coming I can't let you stay any longer."

"I understand," she called behind her. She lifted her eyes, meeting his cold grey ones. "I can't come back anymore," she whispered. "I can't do this anymore Sirius. I'll always love you. And I'll still wear my ring, but I can't come back here." She kissed his cheek gently then turned towards the door. "I love you Sirius," she whispered again as she walked from the cell.

She followed the guard out of the cell block and into the main lobby. Retrieving her wand, she gave one final look down the long, dark, cold hallway. "I love you."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Cassie Potter arrived in her flat a few minutes later. Waiting for her was a letter delivered by her devoted owl. She picked it up and opened the flap.

_Cassie,_

_I don't believe there is anything else we can do. I spoke with Dumbledore; Harry is fine, as are his two friends and the girl that was taken into the Chamber. _

_I hate to ask this, but may I come and stay with you in July? I have a new job starting September 1__st__ and I want to see you before I head off. I hope you can guess where I'll be teaching!_

_I hope you are doing well. Miss you!_

_Your friend,_

_Remus J. Lupin_

Cassie reread the letter, grinning. "He's teaching at Hogwarts!! I wonder which position was open. Probably Defense. The teachers never seem to stay long in that subject."

She ran to her desk and pulled out parchment, ink and a quill. Touching quill to parchment, she wrote her response.

_Remus,_

_That is good about Harry and his friends. It went as far as a girl being taken! Oh dear! Her poor mother must have been worried sick! Thank Merlin she's okay!_

_Are you teaching at our Alma Mater? Of COURSE you may stay with me! I would be overjoyed! Things are looking up for you at last! Simply owl me and let me know when you are coming. I will have the guest room ready!_

_Miss you!_

_Best wishes,_

_Cassie_

"Sophia! There you are girl," she said as her owl flew gently onto the table. "Please bring this to Remus. He'll be staying with us for a few days. Isn't that exciting?"

The owl flew off with a cheerful hoot and Cassie slowly walked into the guest room to clear the bed. She sat down and felt the tears begin to fall. _I can't believe I'm not going back. That I'll never see him again. _

She took the ring out of her pocket and placed it gently on the third finger of her left hand. "I love you Sirius and I'll never forget you. But right now I need to concentrate on me."

* * *

**AN 2: Okay, so I know I've marked this story completed. But if you notice, this is exactly where Prisoner and his Love picks up. Don't worry, I will most likely be adding additional chapters because I feel like I glossed over several parts. Chamber of Secrets for example! So please review for the final time and thank you so much for everyone who has kept up with my erratic updates. **

**Oh, also. I will SO begin completing Cassie and the Ordernext. I'm getting back into the swing of writing Harry Potter stories again. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed so far!**


End file.
